TOON WARS: Gumball Saga (2)
by Frozarburst
Summary: The newly aligned Toon Force are sent on a mission to the world of Gumball to stop the Syndicate from using Elmore's citizens as a sacrifice once they bring back the Mawgu from the Rip Zipper.
1. Chapter 1: The Debut

TOON WARS Chapter 8: The Debut

 _By Frozarburst_

" _The Artificial Intelligence Program, KAREN, has detected a new world in grave danger. The mighty Toon Force prepare for their first mission to a place outside the borders of their dimension. With their weapons ready for combat, the Nicktoons head off through the Neutron Portal."_

 **Jimmy Neutron** : We're in hyperspace now! Only a few more minutes before our first objective!

 **Danny Phantom** : I don't know about this Jimmy. This "Amazing World" is much newer than the ones we've seen, and you said they come from another dimension. Don't you think they may go against us?

 **Jimmy:** Not necessarily. Even some of the newer worlds we've met can be pretty faithful to the older ones. I mean, remember when we met Lincoln Loud? He and his siblings weren't that bad.

 **Timmy Turner:** Yeah, because he was one of us.

 **Kitty Katswell** : Hey, lighten up boys! We shouldn't be doubting them on the spot like that. I remember when I first met you guys and you didn't even say hi!

 **Timmy:** That was because we thought we already met you! Besides, you look like someone from my world! We couldn't help it!

 **Jenny:** At least you didn't have to work with us a few times. I only met the Toon Force cause the Toybots tried to attack my world one day. But just in case you didn't say it already, how did you learn of a Toon War?

 **Kitty:** The HQ was blown up.

 **Danny:** Oh man. What happened?

 **Kitty:** It was an assault. Multiple different people from several other worlds came and attacked the place. There was even an explosion that took out the building, and left small traces of honey along the way. But at least I still have Dudley. He's a good boy.

 **Jimmy:** Hopefully today won't be like that again. Right now, I'm reading multiple signals going off. I'm not sure if we're too late or we're just making it.

 **Danny:** Well, we're definitely gonna find out! (Goes Ghost)

 **Timmy:** Here we go again!

Hyperspace ends and the Toon Force lands safely on the ground near an empty street that was under attack by the Toybots and Syndicate Morphoids. The buildings appear to be more modern than usual, and the houses are blocked off by police cars.

 **Jimmy:** My scanners aren't picking up anything anymore.

 **Danny:** Look at this place. We may be too late.

 **Timmy:** Or maybe the people are in their houses.

 **Jimmy:** Could be. There are police cars barricading the place…and giant doughnuts, with just tasers. (Examines a dead doughnut person) Huh.

 **Jenny:** Hehe. They're perfectly modeled too. Reminds me of how I somehow keep losing depth when I visit Timmy's world. Speaking of which, how come none of us ever get bulgy when we visit your world now, Jimmy?

 **Jimmy:** I'm not sure. And I'd really hate to say it since it defies all science, but based on what's been happening recently, it's safe to assume we've upset the balance of design, what with all these worlds trying to kill us. I think.

Kitty comes towards a nearby house and knocks on the door.

 **Kitty** knocking: Hello?!

 **Timmy:** Anybody home?!

Danny looks around the street and goes intangible into the houses, yet finds no one.

 **Danny:** I don't see anybody. The entire neighborhood is deserted, except for those doughnuts and cars.

Timmy takes a bite out of one.

 **Timmy:** They taste good too!

 **Jimmy:** It's possible these doughnuts were sentient at some point.

 **Kitty:** A sentient doughnut?

 **Jimmy:** Yes! The number of sweets in this area are the same as the number of signals on my scanners.

 **Jenny:** Maybe they were turned into doughnuts. Or worse…

 **Danny:** They were always doughnuts.

 **Jimmy:** Well, at least it's not a living lima bean. (Scans Doughnut Head)

Suddenly, the doughnut opens its eyes and screams

 **Doughnut:** AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 **Everyone:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 **Doughnut:** F-find…N…N…

 **Jimmy** holding the man: What is it? Speak to me!

 **Doughnut:** Wa-Watterson… (Dies)

 **Jenny:** I might have leaked some oil.

 **Kitty:** So...that thing really was sentient.

 **Danny:** He said something about a Watterson and that we had to find them.

 **Jimmy:** Well, seeing that there's nobody here, and he's just talking about one guy, whoever this person is sounds important.

 **Timmy:** Does this mean we get to go on another hunt?

 **Jimmy:** Pretty much. But knowing the circumstances we're in, it might not take long to find them.

 **Kitty:** Guess there's no use getting Dudley then. He's likely gonna sniff out another doughnut in a corner somewhere.

 **Danny:** And Zim said the Tallests were aiming for a tour before Goobot showed up, and he decided to bail and give it to them.

 **Jenny:** Well, we'd better make sure we do the best we can. Let's go! (Deploys jets and flies in the air)

 _Two Hours Later…_

Danny opens a closet in a house with bags underneath his eyes.

 **Danny:** We've checked every house, basement, closet, bathroom, restroom, office, backyard, and sewer on this entire block. And there's no sign of Water Guy anywhere!

 **Timmy:** I need to eat!

 **Kitty** scratching her head and licking her arm: I need milk…

 **Jimmy:** Yeah. And I need to go back and feed Goddard.

Meanwhile, Goddard is in Jimmy's lab eating a fire extinguisher foam and some wiring.

 **Jenny** in the air: Still no luck finding the missing person guys. I get the feeling he isn't- (Gets life signals) Jimmy…I think I found the Watterson. I'm sending you the coordinates!

 **Jimmy:** Guys, Jenny's got something!

 **Timmy** jumps in the air: Wohoo!

 **Danny:** Alright! Where is it?

 **Jimmy:** Over to that school! Quick, let's hurry in case something comes up!

The Toon Force rushes over the modern-looking school with colored doors that seem to have been damaged from combat. The name of the school is Elmore Junior High. The heroes keep running through the halls to the second floor where the meet Jenny near the lockers on the side near a classroom.

 **Jimmy:** Good job Jenny! We thought we would never find this guy!

 **Danny:** Is he in this classroom?

 **Jenny:** No. I already checked in there. He's either underneath the floors, or maybe…

Jenny takes the nearest locker and opens it. Everyone looks inside and are instantly shocked at who it is.

 **Timmy:** Um, Mrs. Katswell, is this one of your relatives?

 **Kitty:** Shut up! He looks nothing like me! But he is cute. (Smiles)

A small blue cat emerges from the locker, startled by everyone.

 **Gumball** shyly waving his hand around: Uh...hey..?

 **Everyone:** Daaw…

 **Gumball:** Ok, now I'm terrified!

 **Jimmy:** It's ok little fella. We won't hurt you.

 **Gumball** : That's what everyone else told me and look what happened.

 **Jimmy** : No, really. We're just here to help. Someone told us to come find you when we thought you were in danger.

 **Gumball:** Well I was until I squeezed in this locker. (Takes his head and mushes it back in place from the small locker)

 **Danny:** What happened?

 **Gumball:** I don't know. Something to do with toys and boogers?

 **Timmy:** Yep. That's the Syndicate.

 **Jimmy:** It's a good thing you're alright. The Syndicate is a powerful trio of super villains out to fuel the flames of war!

 **Gumball:** Eh. It's to be expected. My world is already weird as it is and I've crossed over a few times before. I can never grow old for one thing!

 **Danny:** Well, you'd definitely like to meet Spongebob. Heck, he's practically immortal. And it's not out of the ordinary for us to go to another dimension and expect something like this.

 **Jimmy:** Still, if you're a kid, and you're the only one out here who the doughnut police even mentioned, does that mean you've fought the Syndicate's forces too?

 **Gumball** pointing to the locker **:** I hid in a locker, whippy dip!

 **Timmy:** Maybe someone else did it. The officer never said anything about Watterdude being a kid.

 **Gumball:** Wait, did you say either Watterson, Watterdude, or Thiccboi?

 **Jimmy:** Um...the first one..?

 **Gumball** winking **:** You've hit the lottery! That's my last name!

 **Timmy:** Oh, well that was easy! Still don't know why that officer mentioned your last name out of every missing person in the neighborhood though.

 **Gumball:** My street's empty..?!

 **Kitty:** Yes. But don't worry kid. We'll find them and stop whoever or whatever took them! And we'll take good care of your adorableness...

 **Jimmy:** For now, welcome to the Toon Force!

 **Gumball:** I don't wanna burst your bubbles, but I'm probably not the one your-

Suddenly a loud bang goes off in the school's gymnasium!

 **Timmy:** What was that?!

 **Jimmy:** That sounded like an explosion!

Suddenly, the floor collapses and the heroes land near the gymnasium where a massive hole is broken into the bleachers and the walls. Vlad has arrived!

 **Vlad** hovering towards everyone: Hello Watterson. You've been a really bad kitty today.

 **Gumball:** What?!

 **Danny:** Vlad! So you're the one behind this!

 **Vlad:** Indeed, my boy. The Syndicate had used their Morphoids and Toybots to capture all the inhabitants of this twisted abomination of a city. Though there are still a few others left to catch. And out of all the resistance we've faced, we've had yet to defeat the so-called "Watterson."

 **Jimmy and** **Timmy:** This kid?!

 **Gumball:** Me?!

 **Vlad:** Yes! Although I must admit I thought he'd be taller like Crocker had described him. But it can't be helped. You may have defeated the rest of the Syndicate, but you have yet to prove yourself to me! (Spawns Ghost Energy Spheres)

 _End of Chapter 8_


	2. Chapter 2: The Shapeshifter

TOON WARS Chapter 9: The Shapeshifter/The Amazing Power of Gumball

 _By Frozarburst_

" _After exploring the empty streets of Elmore, the Toon Force eventually come across Gumball Watterson, who was hiding in a locker in his school from the invading Toybots and Morphoids. However, Vlad Plasmius arrives to attack after the other two Syndicate leaders were nearly killed by someone who they believe to be Gumball. As Vlad prepares to fight, the Nicktoons ready themselves for combat."_

 **Vlad:** Now that you're all here, I welcome you to your doom!

Vlad tosses his two energy spheres at the Toon Force forcing them to split up. Danny starts blasting ghost beams at the evil half-ghost but Vlad turns intangible and lets them phase through him.

 **Vlad:** GAHAHAHAHA! (Spawns two clones of himself)

The two Vlad clones split up and hunt for the Nicktoons and Gumball. One of them reaches Kitty and Gumball behind the bleachers but Kitty takes her ray gun and shoots him in the stomach, knocking him back! The second clone gets into close combat with Jimmy and Danny throwing punches left and right at a fast pace! Jimmy gets hit in the jaw and Danny catches him before he falls to the ground! Jenny, on the other hand, tries to take on the real Vlad and flies around the gym shooting anti-ghost missiles at him. Vlad gets hit by one of them and falls into a basketball hoop, with the scoreboard giving a point.

 **Jenny:** Sweet!

The Vlad clone against Jimmy and Danny electrocutes them and punches them with ghost fists!

 **Jimmy:** Vlad's really upped his game against us!

 **Danny:** You're right. But not for long! (Takes a deep breath)

Danny uses his ghostly wail against Vlad's clone, and the clone does the same but Danny's power is much stronger than his and knocks the clone into a water fountain on a wall! Water spills out of the pipes and sprinkles on Copy Vlad and the two Nicktoons giving Danny an idea. Danny uses his ice breath to try to freeze the clone, but Vlad uses his ice breath to try to freeze him. Luckily, Jimmy has a freeze ray in handy and shoots him with it, ending the struggle and freezing the copy. Danny then kicks it, causing it to shatter to pieces. Meanwhile, the other clone gets back up and tries to fight Kitty, but Timmy smashes it's face in with his wand. The real Vlad then disintegrates the basketball hoop with his powers still intact.

 **Vlad:** Arrgh…!

 **Jimmy:** You've had your fun Vlad. Now leave!

 **Vlad:** Not yet, Neutron. I can see that you all are much stronger than I had imagined. Especially you, Daniel, after all these years away.

 **Danny:** Thanks. You as well, cheesehead.

 **Vlad:** Although I still don't quite understand why our little friend has not bothered to fight me. Is it because you're weak, boy? Or is it because you're afraid to lose your status? As soon as your friends are eliminated, they'll be nothing left for you to show.

 **Gumball:** Hey! I have some skills too!

 **Jenny:** You do?

 **Gumball:** Yeah! Buuuuut, I think you guys got this considering how you slaughtered all those clones a second ago.

 **Vlad:** I have learned that certain actions you make are in response to a premade script. A puppet. But since you're talking to people outside of your world, I believe it is safe to say that you have nothing.

Vlad suddenly electrifies with ghost energy and raises his hands in a pose similar to a cross, firing a massive wave of energy at everyone and spreading it across the town. The heroes are sent flying outside the gym and onto the school playground where Danny crashes into a slide, Jimmy and Kitty fall on a swing, Timmy lands face first on the ground, and Jenny catches Gumball from his fall. Vlad floats over to them, still in his T-Pose, and triggers another attack with lasers coming from his eyes, zapping Danny and causing an explosion near him.

 **Vlad:** Fortunately, I have plenty of reason to use my abilities thanks to you all being here today. Now that you have seen my power, you have seen your doom!

 **A distant voice** : ROAR!

 **Vlad:** What the?

Vlad is quickly attacked by a glowing orange dragon and swatted into the ground! The dragon lands and uses fire breath against him, but Vlad escapes the flames with his intangibility and tries to shoot at her. The dragon then transforms into a purple wolf and charges at Vlad before turning into a bat to bite him in the neck!

 **Vlad:** AGH!

Vlad tries to swat the bat off but the bat transforms again into the dragon and hits him with her tail, sending him into a fence!

 **Vlad:** Eerr…(Tries to get up)

Vlad falls to his knees and looks at the beast but can't seem to recover fast enough to stop it.

 **Vlad:** I maybe defeated, (smiles) but you'll never be able to find your missing citizens, and the Syndicate. I bid you farewell. HAHAHAHAHA!

Vlad teleports away.

 **Danny** **balling his fist:** Darn it! Why does he always get the last laugh?!

 **Kitty:** At least we've got some help before it was too late.

 **Gumball:** Penny!

 **Kitty:** Huh?

The shapeshifting dragon shrinks back down to Gumball's height into a humanoid-deer looking being with wings.

 **Penny:** Gumball!

Gumball and Penny run over to each other and hug tightly in relief.

 **Penny:** I thought you were captured along with everyone else!

 **Gumball:** Oh no. I hid in a locker next to Ms. Simian's room. Not a problem.

 **Jimmy:** Gumball, who is this?

 **Gumball:** This is my girlfriend, Penny.

 **Penny** waving shyly: Hi. I saw you guys getting hurt so I came as soon as I could.

 **Danny:** You're a shapeshifter? And I thought the ghosts in my world were pretty strong. You just bodied one of the toughest enemies you'll ever meet!

 **Timmy:** How did you keep from getting captured?

 **Penny:** I turned into a squirrel and hid in a tree when I got here this morning for school. I even tried to stop some of the robots from taking Gumball's siblings away, but I was too late to help them.

 **Gumball:** Are you kidding?! They took Anais and Darwin too?! What about Mom and Dad?

 **Penny:** Your Dad was taken away with my Dad, but I don't know what happened to your Mom. All I know is that she disappeared once the invasion started.

 **Jimmy:** It's possible she may have been taken along with the rest of your family. I'll have to locate them back at the lab with the Dimensional Monitor.

 **Timmy:** But how? We don't have any clue as to where they are.

 **Danny:** Vlad didn't even drop a hint this time, aside from that vague "Scripted Action" line.

Jimmy's communicator gets a message from Plankton.

 **Plankton:** Hey genius! More of those robots are back at the base!

 **Jimmy:** Thanks Plankton! We'll be right there!

Jimmy turns his communicator off.

 **Jimmy:** Agh… Jenny, Danny, can you two stay here and look for anymore survivors? (Opens portal with shrink ray) No reason for all of us to get fighting fatigue already.

 **Danny:** Sure Jim. Be safe, I guess.

As the rest of the group enter through the warp tunnel, Gumball looks back briefly at the grey of his home town from the invasion then turns to where he and the rest are going not knowing where he'll end up. Internally, he doesn't fully trust any of the team just yet but keeps their mission in mind.

 **Jenny:** Well, we'd better get started. Wherever…

 **Danny:** (Sighs) This is gonna be a long day.

 _End of Chapter 9_


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

TOON WARS Chapter 10: The Truth, Fate of a Generation

 _By Frozarburst_

" _The Toon Force split up and return to Retroville to defend the lab again from another wave of Toybots. However, some of the Nicktoons don't seem to trust someone from another channel being with them, especially a newer cartoon. To find the missing citizens of Elmore, our heroes must do all they can to get clues on their whereabouts."_

 **Tucker** analyzing the wave of Toybots from Jimmy's computer: You made it! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back!

 **Jimmy:** Me too. Vlad almost had us killed back there had it not been for this girl. It's a good thing you guys notified us too. We might've just stayed there to scout around.

 **Plankton:** Just doin' my job. But next time, let me in on the action. I didn't come all the way from Bikini Bottom just to get away from Spongebob and not do anything. You're the one who invited me!

 **Sam** with her arms crossed: Who are they?

 **Jimmy:** Everyone, meet Gumball and Penny! They come from an amazing world and they're gonna stay with us for now.

 **Jazz** scratching Gumball's head **:** Daaw. They're so adorable!

 **Gumball** stepping back and purring: Hehehey now... Leeet's not get too excited. Ok? There's plenty of cuteness to go around.

 **Manny:** Meh. Doesn't look like much to me. _I'm supposed to be the cute one._

 **Timmy:** Yeah, but Penny just took out Vlad for us when he was put off guard. And Gumball's probably got something up his sleeve for nextime. You do have cool powers or something, right GB?

 **Gumball** shrugging **:** Uh... Yeah? I guess.

 **Maddie** **Fenton** working on a Ghost Cannon: Well, you two are welcomed anytime. And, Jimmy, where's our son?

 **Jimmy:** He and Jenny are still on the planet we came from trying to find any more survivors. We wanted to come here to stop the next wave of Toybots while these two stay here.

 **Jack Fenton:** Oooh! That gives me enough time to test the new Fenton Ray! (Holds up a small ray gun with green ecto energy)

 **Kitty:** Wait, I thought you already had one.

 **Jack:** I did, but Danny borrowed it to fight in that space battle from last time. Luckily, this baby is even better than the one before it! Anyway babe, let's see what she's got!

 **Maddie:** Don't forget the cannon! (Lifts her huge Ghost Cannon)

 **Jack:** YOLO!

Both Jack and Maddie run to the elevator and get outside the clubhouse to fight the Toybots.

 **Penny:** Hehe. They remind me of your parents.

 **Gumball:** Just a bit, but my Dad's a lot fatter. Now all we're missing is a sister, or a talking fish.

 **Jazz:** Oh, Danny's my brother.

 **Gumball:** And there it is! (Smiles) Now all we need is a school with a teacher who hates his/her student who's really the main character of the whole show.

 **Tucker:** He, kinda has that too.

 **Gumball** : What is this? A mirror universe?

 **Jimmy** winking: A neighboring universe. We'd better make sure the Toybots don't get in while I try and find the location of Elmore's civilians.

 **Jazz:** What happened to them?

 **Jimmy:** The Syndicate sent their army of Toybots and Morphoids to hold them hostage somewhere.

 **Kitty:** And the Syndicate want to kill Gumball because they think he fought them earlier.

 **Tucker:** Well you're in luck! There aren't that many Toybots out there like last time, and we've got more people like Danny's parents, Karen, Plankton, even Manny El Tigre!

 **Manny** speaking to **Gumball** with pride **:** That's my name!

 **Karen:** Um, I'd hate to cut this short, but there's an army on our front door there waiting for you.

 **Kitty:** Don't worry, Karen! We're on the job! See ya soon, Billy!

 **Gumball:** My name's not-

 **Everyone:** BYE BYE! (Leaves)

 **Jimmy:** ...Well ok then. I guess I'll just find the Syndicate myself.

The other Nicktoons leave and Jimmy gets on his computer and meets Karen while trying to access the map of the dimensions.

 **Jimmy:** Hi Karen. Are you enjoying your time with Vox?

 **Karen:** Yeah. It's good to speak to someone other than Plankton every now and then. Especially to another computer.

 **Jimmy:** Great. Let's see what we've got.

Jimmy clicks the link to the map of three neighboring universes; though the third one is then omitted for not having any threats.

 **Jimmy:** This map should be able to detect any threats in any world in either of these universes thus far. Thankfully, the third one doesn't have the same problems we do, and I think we're better off with one less universe to worry about.

Gumball, Goddard, and Penny walk towards Jimmy and look at his monitor.

 **Jimmy:** So far, nothing except your world and ours have been attacked or otherwise attacking another place. So I should have a much easier time finding our arch enemies. Knowing them, they maybe in our dimension somewhere. Vox, pull up our's and search for any strange activities.

 **Vox:** Right away, Jimmy.

 **Gumball:** You sure talk out loud a lot, huh?

 **Jimmy** : It's true. I like the sound of my own scientific genius. It's my talent!

Goddard rubs against Jimmy's leg.

 **Jimmy:** Hey there Goddard. How's my best friend doing?

 **Goddard:** BARK! (Wags tail)

 **Jimmy:** Good boy! Now, I'd like you to make sure everyone's safe out there until I find the captives.

 **Goddard:** BARK, BARK! (Jets away)

 **Gumball:** That's your dog?!

 **Jimmy:** Uh huh! I made him myself! He's got gadgets like me, brains, and A.I capabilities. Seemed to like you too. The only problem is that sometimes, maaaaybe my brain is too much for my own good. It's practically the reason I ever met all these people because of something I built that one of my enemies, Calamitus, had stolen years ago.

 **Gumball:** So... This whole war you're in is your fault?

 **Penny** : Gumball, don't immediately assume things. You've just met this man.

 **Gumball** : Ok. But you're starting to sound like my Mom...

 **Jimmy** **:** nodding No no no. Apparently, it would've happened either way, judging by the other villains' goals, as well as the other adventures we've been in before.

 **Penny:** What about everyone else? You said they were going to fight an army.

 **Jimmy:** They'll be fine. Believe me. We've been through a lot together. This is just child's play compared to the threats we've faced. If something does come up that we can't handle, we'll find a way.

 **Gumball:** Then, if this "Toon War" isn't your fault, who's is it? That tall vampire dude we fought before?

 **Jimmy:** You're right! He's one of the members of a Syndicate. Though, how they did it is still baffling. I don't know the motives behind the people they've manipulated, and I don't know what they were told to suddenly go rogue. Almost all these worlds we've visited had great people, even friends. And now we're in a war against them. I just wish I could fix this. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or next week...or next month-

 **Vox:** I have detected a strange anomaly in Volcano Island.

 **Jimmy:** Oh? W-what is it? Is it the ooze again?

 **Karen:** It looks like something to do with it and the Morphoids.

 **Jimmy:** Morphoids?

 **Gumball:** You mean those orange, slimey thingies with cyclops eyes like Rob or Bobert?

 **Jimmy:** Uh…yeah. Whoever they are. Except, the ones we've been seeing are much more aggressive than the first time we fought. I don't know what they could be doing on Volcano Island. Unless…Vox, can you detect where the Morphoids are coming from?

 **Vox:** The Morphoids are being spawned at the heart of the Volcano near the Mawgu Lair.

 **Jimmy:** The Mawgu… Oh no.

 **Penny:** What is it?

 **Jimmy:** They're coming from the volcano. And enough ooze like that on the island could bring back an entire army of those things! It's no wonder the Syndicate have control over them!

 **Vox:** Multiple Heat Signatures Detected! Three Familiar Signals Discovered Near Mawgu Lair!

 **Jimmy:** The Syndicate…!

 **Penny** fluttering her wings: You've found them!

 **Jimmy:** We gotta get back out there. None of us have been to Volcano Island in years. The last time we were there, the original creator of the Morphoids attacked our worlds in this universe. But now that the Syndicate have control over the lab, there's no telling what they could do to the people.

Jimmy presses the communications button on his keyboard

 **Jimmy:** Everyone, return to base! We have found the Syndicate and we're gonna need everyone we can get! Manny, I want you to stay behind in case someone else tries to attack the base while we're gone! You're the best man we've got for the job! Everyone else, move out!

 **Penny:** What about us? We can help you! Right Gumball?

 **Gumball** with his ears down gulping **:** ...Yeeeeah. I reeeally don't wanna get beaten to a pulp, so...

 **Jimmy:** Penny, I'm afraid you two will have to stay here. Volcano Island is a very dangerous place. And if what we're hearing is true, we're going to be in serious trouble. But if we need help with anything that you can do, we'll call.

 **Penny** with a pouty face: Ok…

 **Gumball:** Phew..! ...Wait a minute, Penny's a shapeshifter, and she knocked the snot outta Vladimir Plasma earlier!

 **Jimmy:** Yes, but trust me. Even with that, you don't wanna be a part of this. Every time we go there, there's something that goes horribly wrong that even we can't stop at first! Save for the numerous times I tried experimenting with their technology and causing the volcano to erupt…

 **Gumball:** You like to live dangerously, do you?

 **Jimmy** smiling back at Gumball **:** Yes.

Minutes after Jimmy finds the Syndicate's location, they warp to the teleporter room of the Mawgu Lair filled with tubes at the side of the walls where no one's around to greet them. Below the floor grating is the usual purple ooze flowing into a stream to another area of the volcano quietly setting the mood.

 **Tucker** scanning the area with his glasses: Huh. Nothing.

 **Jack** aiming his cannon every which way: Keep your eyes peeled, kid. Anything could be in a place like this. Just like the ghost and their ol' phasing tricks.

 **Sam:** I just hope the bugs and crab folk are alright. They were a big help to us in the past. (Holds arm) I can't imagine what someone like Vlad would do to them.

 **Timmy:** Well, they should be a lot tougher since the whole Mawgu thing. And we're just in the teleporter room. Maybe they're just fine.

 **Distant Voice:** I beg to differ, Timmothy!

A short black humanoid shaped feline walks over with his arms behind his back while wearing a smug grin.

 **Timmy** lowering his wand **:** Mr. Blik? What're you doing here?

 **Mr. Blik:** You already know, beaver-kid. (Snaps fingers)

Suddenly, behind the teleporters, multiple other characters circle the Toon Force from every angle. Though few, they include: Omi, Chum Chum, Buhdeuce, Bessie Higgenbottom, Rikochet, The Flea, Truman X, and Tuesday X; all with devious expressions and intent.

 **Jimmy:** Ok. Devious grins, intensive glares, 360 circling motions.

 **Tucker** : Yep. You guys wanna kill us, don't ya?

 **Truman X:** You got that right, bro.

 **Timmy:** Wait, what'd we ever do to you?!

 **Chum Chum:** You don't remember what you did to Fanboy?!

Jimmy and Timmy quickly remember when Fanboy was killed by a missile shot by Jimmy's rocket to save Timmy from him at the start of the Toon Wars in the battle for Retroville.

 **Timmy** and **Jimmy** gritting their teeth regretfully **:** ...Oops.

 **Kitty:** Hey, you're that kid who blew up TUFF HQ with that honeybomb, weren't you?! Answer me! I see those badges and bee colors!

 **Bessie** with her arms behind her back while smiling away: Mmmaybe. I hope you liked it. It's homemade from the Honeybees.

Kitty's face quickly turns red and her claws sharpen in rage. Sam puts her hand on Kitty's shoulder to calm her down before the fight.

 **Sam:** Is this some kind of revenge plot?!

 **Tuesday X:** Well I told you I'd be back eventually! Now you're really in for it!

 **Mr. Blik:** That's right. I've got plenty of missiles aimed straight for this room in case you all decide to escape too. Wasn't easy though. I literally had to buy the U.S Military just to get a hold of all this.

 **Wanda** getting concerned: Why?

 **Omi:** Because we're at war. We can't have people like you around anymore when some of us never even had a chance to prove ourselves as much as you did.

 **Timmy:** Well, some of us aren't that famous either, and you don't see us complaining about it! We get to go to SPACE for crying out loud!

 **Jimmy:** And what's with all this "proving" nonsense anyway? What did the Syndicate tell you?

 **Truman X** in a threatening tone: You can take a wild guess! (Takes button and presses it)

Tucker's attack drone in his backpack slices through it and floats into the air, aiming directly at the Nicktoons in Truman's control.

 **Tucker** modifying his PDA controls: Hey! What're you doing?! That's mine! (Dodges Drone Shot)

 **Truman X:** Not anymore. Eat this 90's kid! (Controls Drone)

The drone shoots a missile at Jazz and Tucker, but Jack jumps in front of them and catches it, letting it burn through its fuel.

 **Jack** holding the missile: You kids better go somewhere safe! Or this baby will cook us both! (Tosses missile at Truman)

Tuesday shoots a heat beam from her wrist cannon at the missile before it hits her brother. Sam, Maddie, and Jazz take out their Peeler Suits and start shooting at the rogue group with spinning ecto beams, striking Tuesday away from Truman and Omi. Omi uses a waterbending technique to summon the ooze coming from the tubes below the floor and gush them from the pipelines, showering over everyone! The bursts miss Jimmy and Timmy, but they nearly take The Flea and Rikochet. They are quickly corrupted by the substance and start glowing beading red eyes and jump at some of the heroes. Jimmy blasts The Flea out of the way from one of his heavy blows.

 **Jimmy** against the Flea: Oh. You're a wrestler, right? I know exactly the kind of guy to take you down. Vox, send Manny in through a direct warp!

Manny quickly warps into the room and pulls out his claws, slashing at the Flea and rolling him into Rikochet! Behind him, Gumball and Penny step out the warp gate to heed Jimmy's call.

 **Penny:** Hey! Did you need anything? We heard your call!

 **Gumball:** Yeah! Albeit reluctantly!

 **Kitty** with her sights on **Bessie:** No. But you can enjoy the show!

Bessie gets a little nervous and tries to throw a smaller honeybomb at someone, but Kitty immediately comes over and kicks her into a control panel, smashing it and causing the lights to flicker and emit sparks of light. Penny hides behind Gumball in a bit of fear while GB keeps watching the brutal fight play out.

 **Gumball** slowly getting out popcorn from his pocket: Aaallrrighty…(Starts eating)

 **Penny:** M-may I have some? (Gets popcorn)

Plankton takes out his mallet and runs over to Chum Chum, who tries throwing random objects from his pockets like an icecream bar and a Mega Tech action figure, yet he keeps missing. Plankton takes his mallet and slams it into Chum's face, blacking him out! His face becomes the size of a pancake with a silly smile on it and falls down.

 **Plankton** looking at his mallet: Tenderized! Hehehe!

Tucker's attack drone keeps shooting rapidly at the heroes, but Tucker finally gets his PDA to follow his commands.

 **Tucker:** Alright! (Aims drone at Truman)

The drone aims at Truman instead of Tucker and overrides his controls, deploying the machine gun barrels.

 **Truman:** Uh oh.

The drone shoots at Truman, but he hides behind several pipelines coming from the floor to the ceiling and gets a shot in on the robot with his stun gun. The drone gets electrocuted and shuts down. It falls in Tucker's hands as he uses it as a turret. He aims it at Omi, who's busy shooting multiple fireballs at everyone. Tucker shoots only one pulse missile at him and successfully hits him while he's distracted, knocking him out and sending him into the corner of the ceiling and land on a generator! On Manny's end, Rikochet tries to body slam Manny, but he misses and Manny extends his arm and grabs him. He throws him at the Flea, but he dodges and Rikochet crashes into a metal door! The Flea rushes in for an attack on Manny, but Tucker fires another missile at him, blowing him away and knocking him out cold!

 **Manny** giving a thumbs up: Thanks!

 **Tucker:** No problem bro!

 **Mr. Blik:** I'd better finish this while the timing's right. (Pushes button) I know this is cheatin a little, but whuddya gonna do?

The person-sized rockets outside the room in a turret aim directly at it and shoot one by one in a set time limit. The first one nearly hits Sam, but her Peeler suit protects her from the explosion. She takes off the damaged armor and blasts Mr. Blik, scooting him into the floor! The missiles still keep shooting, catching Gumball's attention.

 **Penny:** Gumball, those rockets are still shooting at them. We've gotta help!

 **Gumball:** Yeah, but, (In a cute voice) do we have to?

 **Penny** in a cute voice: Yes. Or they'll get themselves killed.

 **Gumball** still being cute: But we might lose an arm and a leg if we step out there.

 **Penny** and **GB** staring intensely: ...

 **Gumball** snapping out of it: Alright! Ok! I'll do it! Stay here, love. I'll take care of it. (Runs off)

While GB runs towards the rocket launcher to shut it down, Penny transforms to a large bat and helps Jimmy take on Tuesday and Truman, who deploys his jetpack and engages in a mid-air battle with them.

 **Tuesday** shooting in the air at **Jimmy:** You're going down Jimmy!

 **Truman** flying and pulling out an energy sword: Courtesy of the X's! (Lunges forward)

Jimmy blocks Truman's sword with an saber of his own and clash intensely at each other.

 **Jimmy:** Eer..! Penny! Watch out!

Penny turns around and finds Tuesday about to kick her out of the air, but she turns into a dragon again and smacks her into the ground with her tail! Tuesday tried to get herself up, but Penny turns into a bull and lands on her, crushing her between the surface, seemingly knocking her out! Jimmy and Truman back off from their clash and keep charging into their swipes and lunges, until Truman smashes into Jimmy's left arm and pushes him far back! He turns off jetpack and falls to deploy the Bubblegum Mobile. Jimmy uses his bubble to bounce off the floor and bash into Truman and land on Tuesday, leaving Truman spiraling out of control. He regains his balance and returns to fighting Neutron with a ray gun that pops his bubble. Jimmy came prepared, however, as he still has his jetpack on and jets toward him with his swiss army laser to cut the wiring on Truman's rockets as he passes by.

 **Truman** pushing Jimmy away: Get off my case, Nerdtron! I don't have my sister, but I can still beat you, even without her booty!

 **Jimmy:** Well, I...Huh. (Pauses and speaks quietly) Y'know, that is very fine. (Gets back on topic) But that's besides the point! You've gotta stop all this before you get seriously hurt! Just look what happened to everyone else!

Gumball shuts off the rocket launcher and walks back, but before all the missiles shut down, one of them fires at Jimmy, who's still busy fighting Truman and knocks over GB from the wind blast.

 **Truman:** You don't get it, Jimmy. We'll keep fighting until you and those other worlds are finally put off the spotlight and the better shows that deserve it can stay, st-st-st-st-ssss, s̵̢͇͕̘̬̫͈͊͊̇̍͐̕͜ţ̷̧̰̲̩̓̈́͗͐͊̆̏̐̓̃̈̎̿̕͝ā̶͓̲̮͚̞͇̠̪͚̀̾̈́͜͝y̷̘̟͂̂̐̾̆̃̄ ̴̨̖̻̜̫̗̳̮̅͊͒̅͌͜͝ö̸̡̘̱͕̞̼̭̣̟́̊͂̐̌ͅͅn̴͓̎̿̋̅̎̃͑̕͝ ̴̯͔̬͈̞͈̂̐̍̐͘å̵͖̱̱͙̆̅̊͋ị̴̻͂ͅr̷̝̻͓̣̫̞̥͇̻̣͖͎̩̆̚͝!

 **Jimmy** tilting his head and squinting one eye **:** Hm..?

The stray rocket comes from behind Jimmy. He hears it and dodges to his side, but as the rocket got closer, it hits Truman and blows him to pieces in a thick cloud of smoke while much of the parts of his gadgets fall to the floor, much to Jimmy's horror! Jimmy lands in disappointment and looks back at Tuesday, but notices she had warped away from her injuries, upset over her brother's death. After all things is said and done, the only one left is Buhdeuce, and he takes out a loaf of bread which he tosses at Kitty only for it to bounce off her breasts and back at him, smacking him in the face and putting him to sleep.

 **Kitty:** I'm tired of this. Where's that Syndicate?!

 **Jazz:** Yeah! We'll show em!

 **Jimmy:** I'm wondering the same thing. We're near the lair. I figured someone would come over by now.

 **Manny:** Well, you deal with that. I'm gonna go back like you wanted with that Vox teleporter.

 **Jimmy:** Thanks for the help Manny. I couldn't have done it any better myself.

 **Manny:** Yeah. Just let me know again if anything comes up. (Warps back to the lab from opened warp tunnel)

 **Jimmy:** Will do!

 **Timmy** coming over to Gumball and patting his back: Hey, nice work with that take down, Penny! And good job with the missile launcher, GB!

 **Jack:** That wasn't too bad at all! It makes the Fenton family proud.

 **Penny** getting shy and flattered: Aaw. Thank you.

 **Gumball:** It was nothin. I'm sure any of you could've done it without me. (Thinks to himself) Aw, what the heck? You know you love me!

 **Jimmy:** Anyway, any ideas about the Syndicate and all? My head's not in the right state of being right now.

 **Timmy:** We can split up and check and see if they're in the Summit's peak.

 **Sam:** And some of us can check the Mawgu Lair. At least then we'd have an advantage.

 **Jimmy:** Anything's better when we're in a place like this. We haven't even left the chamber, and already we've had a struggle. (Turns to Gumball and Penny) You two should go while there's still time.

 **Gumball:** After we just saved your butt? No way, whippi dip! I was nervous at first, but that whole thing was nothing like what you said earlier.

 **Tucker:** But all you did was mess with the turret and body slam Tuesday.

 **Jimmy:** Tucker's right, GB. You may have been able to take on our former friends, but out there is a totally different ballgame! Whatever the Syndicate have planned for us could be-

Suddenly, Jimmy gets shot by an explosive ectobeam from behind and falls to the floor down and out in front of everyone!

 **Gumball:** Woah! Take cover! It's a snip- (Gets blasted) AGH! (Falls down and falls asleep)

The heroes get blasted from every angle and fall unconscious, unable to see where the shots keep coming from. Sam and Maddie try their best to shoot the sniper, but they too get knocked out. Penny tries to back off a little from the shots, but she too gets hit by a stray blast! After all the people in the chamber are beaten, Vlad reveals himself with Crocker and take the heroes out of the room, with the exception of Omi, Chum Chum, Buhdeuce, Mr. Blik, Bessie, Rikochet, and the Flea. They are all turned into small fancy statues by Crocker's Fairy Cannon and blown up along with the warp tunnel to Jimmy's lab by Vlad and the multiple clones of himself.

 **Vlad** and his clones: Be careful with that thing, Crocker. We need that for our device in the coming future if the Mawgu fails. And besides, it's already used much of its energy spawning our Toybot clones.

 **Crocker:** Yes, but I always wanted to do that. I haven't used this baby in ages! Thanks to the Big Wand before I destroyed it, I have all the magic in the world in my hands!

 **Vlad** looking at **Penny:** Come. Let's leave this girl here and take everyone else to the Prison Bay. There's enough ooze here to merit for our next move.

 **Crocker:** Then let's bring Jimmy to the Lair and keep him trapped. That way he can see the destruction of his worlds and friends.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jenny and Danny continue to search Elmore for any survivors of the Syndicate attack.

 **Danny** flying over to Jenny with a bag of food: Hey, Jenny. Do you have a stomach?

 **Jenny:** That's, an odd question to ask. Yes.

 **Danny:** Oh. Here. I got hungry looking for anyone else. I figured you'd want something.

 **Jenny** getting a slice of pizza: Where'd you get this from?

 **Danny:** A pizza shop down the street. (Eats a slice) Since when did you get a stomach?

 **Jenny** eating **:** Sometime when I was still in High School. (Swallows) I just really wanted to try human food. But the food in the cafeteria. Oh, no. That's like the shoe soup from Jimmy's school.

 **Danny:** You think that's bad? Try having shrimp puffs!

Suddenly, their communicators start to transmit Jimmy's message, but it's pre recorded.

 **Jimmy:** E-one…We…onna…e..a….! (Transmission ends)

 **Danny:** What was that?

 **Jenny:** I think it was Jimmy. He sounded like he needs our help, but that was just an hour ago.

 **Danny:** He might still need us. (Closes bag) Let's just get out of here and…wait. Do you hear that?

 **Jenny:** What?

 **Danny:** That sound. Listen. (Spawns small burning ecto-balls in palms)

A distant person walks towards the two Nicktoons as the fog clears in the night. It is a tall character who they believe is Gumball again.

 **Danny** closing his ecto-blasts **:** Oh! H-hey Gumball! I thought you and Penny went back to-

The fog clears and the Gumball looking person turns out to be female, but still resembles the character with the same face. She's in a white suit with a rainbow button on it and wears a stern look on her face.

 **Danny:** Um… Hi ma'am. Sorry for the confusion. We, uh, we thought you were someone else. But it's a good thing you came here!

 **Jenny:** Are you ok? We're trying to find any survivors from the invasion from earlier.

 **Gumball-looking person** : Did you call me Gumball?

 **Danny:** Yes ma'am. We actually have him and one of his friends at our base where it's safe. You know him?

 **Gumball-looking person** : …I'm his mother.

 _End of Chapter 10_


	4. Chapter 4: The Lair

TOON WARS Chapter 11: The Lair, Watterson Genesis

 _By Frozarburst_

" _Vox and Jimmy Neutron have pinpointed the location of the Syndicate and their captives. However, they are held at the Mawgu Lair, and are using the island's ooze to create more Morphoids. Elsewhere, Danny and Jenny discover the real fighter behind the attack on the Syndicate, the mother of Gumball. The Toon Force warp to Volcano Island after years away since Globs of Doom, but rather than meeting with Shelly, they are met with their old foes once again."_

Jimmy awakens in a dark small cell by Mawgu Lair after warping to the island with the other members of the Toon Force. But somehow, the rest of the team are missing and he's all alone in the chamber. Jimmy examines the area and tries to assess the situation.

 **Jimmy** using his communicator: Hey everyone, where are you? I'm in a cell block by the Mawgu Lair and the central ooze vault!

 **Calamitus:** You cannot contact your friends Neutron. At least not in here.

Jimmy looks up and sees the three Syndicate members walking down the steps of the second floor of the chamber. He tries to step forward, but an invisible barrier pushes him back, keeping him standing in one place.

 **Crocker:** So, Jimmy, it seems you're alone this time. And Timmy no longer has his FAIRIES with him!

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, well you already made short work of Fairy World with your Morphoids and Toybots! You used the island's ooze to make more once you killed our friend Spongeglob, did you?

 **Vlad:** Of course. After all, it was the next logical step. All thanks to a vial I used to sample his substance.

 **Jimmy:** He's a giant booger.

 **Calamitus:** Thankfully, neither of us have to live with that thought now that we've used the ooze to make Morphoids from scratch here on the island. And thanks to the Toybots borrowing the same energy, we can send more and more to any world of our choosing!

 **Jimmy:** Why? So you can hurt more people? So you can hurt our own kind?! We're all no different from one another, including the other dimensions!

 **Vlad** puts his hand on Jimmy's head: We KNOW, James. It's the reason we started this war in the first place. We're here because we want to give these worlds a reason to fight. Let them come and destroy you while you're still dealing with us.

 **Crocker:** The more we attack you, the more likely these off-worlders will succeed at killing you and your little friends.

 **Jimmy:** Well you've already got us, creeps! Now what do you want with Gumball and his city's civilians?

 **Calamitus:** Is it not obvious? He and his people are that of the um...um...uuuh…

 **Jimmy:** Planets? Soap operas?

 **Crocker:** The Massive? Cartoons?

 **Vlad:** The missing link?

 **Calamitus:** Yes! The missing link, which holds the truth of our being. We simply sought for them just as these other worlds are seeking to destroy you.

 **Crocker:** And had we not have done it, they would've eventually tried to do the same!

 **Jimmy:** That's not true. Gumball wouldn't hurt a fly, nor did he even know we existed. I spoke to him and he doesn't even know what link you're talking about. Sure, he's sort of new here, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person. Besides, we'll never know how good he is if we don't give him a chance. (Thinks and looks down) Although, maybe keeping him with us was a mistake in itself...

 **Vlad:** Perhaps boy. But even you forget that someone like him could become what became of the square one.

 **Jimmy:** Huh?

 **Crocker:** Even a character like him can grow up to become an abomination! Soon, he and every other world will learn and finally succeed where others have failed!

 **Calamitus:** A better tomorrow. All thanks to the elimination of the...the…

 **Jimmy:** Old?

 **Vlad:** New?

 **Crocker:** Mediocre?

 **Calamitus:** That one! Yes! That one! I should really get back to my shock therapy...

 **Jimmy:** I'm not sure what you're talking about, but we won't let that happen!

 **Crocker:** We've already made short work of your comrades after stunning them and leaving them in our cells, far from yours. And thanks to a new friend of ours, we've learned who this Gumball character is, and what his people are like. Perfect for a sacrifice if you will.

 **Jimmy:** Sacrifice? For what?!

 **Vlad:** Well, ever since we learned of your adventures and the existence of this island, we knew it was only necessary to bring back one of its own.

 **Jimmy:** Well you can forget it! The Mawgu's still in the Rip Zipper! And you can't just use a sacrifice to bring him back!

 **Calamitus:** Exactly why we've decided to bring these people here today. The sacrifice will provide a demonstration of the Mawgu's newfound might once we release him from the Rip Zipper using Vlad's new portal techniques.

 **Jimmy:** But doing that can rip holes through this dimension itself like the Mawgu once did.

 **Vlad:** Which provides us with a chance to eliminate this wretched world while we escape safely to yours. Since Plankton had officially left the Syndicate, our doors are open to a new acquaintance of ours; particularly from Watterson's world.

 **Jimmy:** Huh. I didn't know he had enemies.

 **Calamitus:** Oh, how I loathe that place! Especially the catboy for attacking us earlier. But when Vlad returned to us, we did learn that there's apparently two of him.

 **Jimmy:** ...That, sorta makes sense.

 **Calamitus:** But now, Jimmy, you will bear witness to your friends' impending doom once we ready the prisoners for the Mawgu's return!

 **Crocker:** With none of your gadgets and FAIRIES in your possession, we are unstoppable! And later, we will make sure you are left to rot on the remains of FAIRY WORLD!

 **Vlad:** Please, stop that.

 **Crocker:** Sorry. I'm still on taking medications for it.

 **Jimmy:** Actually, I'm not quite out of gadgets. In fact, he's my greatest creation yet! Goddard!

Goddard suddenly smashes right through the walls behind the Syndicate and plays dead via self destruct, destroying the cell doors and knocking the villains down! When Goddard regenerates magnetically, he converts himself into a flycycle and let's Jimmy before immediately jetting past the Syndicate to the end of the hall where Morphoid troops remain on guard. They start shooting the island's ooze from the vaults at the two, but Jimmy Goddard ejects Jimmy's backpack from his head and activates an Exo Shield, deflecting all the bolts and shooting them back at the soldiers!

 **Jimmy:** Faster boy! The Syndicate are planning on bringing back the Mawgu and using Elmore's citizens as a sacrifice!

 **Goddard:** ! (Boosts faster)

 **Jimmy:** First thing's first, if we can get to the Mawgu Lair, we may be able to rewire the warp drive so we can send the people back to their dimension. Then we'll have to stop the Syndicate from opening the Rip Zipper.

 **Goddard:** BARK!

 **Jimmy:** Don't worry! I'm looking behind me! Just keep flying!

Jimmy and Goddard continue their journey while the Syndicate recover and simply brush themselves off.

 **Vlad:** You know, maybe we shouldn't be gloating our plans to the Boy Genius like always…

 **Crocker:** Yes, but he's already too late anyway. Do you want to do the thing?

 **Vlad:** Why I would be delighted. Prepare the Toybots for combat.

 _Meanwhile at Jimmy's Lab_

Danny and Jenny converse with Nicole and her friend Yuki to learn what happened back at Elmore.

 **Danny:** Ok, so let me get this straight. You are the mother of Gumball and the person Vlad thought was him, because, honestly, you two look pretty similar.

 **Nicole:** Yes. Yuki and I had tried to fight these toys and monsters to protect our kids, but we were too late to keep them from getting captured. When we found the Syndicate, I attacked them to get answers, but they escaped before I could get any from them.

 **Jenny:** Yeah, they're apparently very afraid of you and Vlad's the only one who doesn't know you're the real fighter.

 **Yuki:** Her son does have her genes though.

 **Nicole:** Hey, I know he looks like me but don't rub it in!

 **Yuki:** No. I meant he has potential but doesn't know it quite yet. When we fought with each other before, I could see the power in your son's eyes, just as I've seen it in yours. Perhaps, maybe this Vlad had underestimated him and your family.

 **Danny:** I just feel bad for him and Penny now. These villains are our problem, and we ended up dragging those kids into this mess..! We're sorry Ms. Watterson.

 **Nicole:** It's ok. I'm just glad you kept them safe. But do you know where the rest of Elmore is?

 **Karen:** They just left to visit the Mawgu Lair, but they haven't come back yet, besides Manny. I get the feeling they need you guys again.

 **Danny:** Hm…I would say to go through the portal normally, but it just doesn't seem right.

 **Jenny:** It maybe a trap to send us elsewhere instead of the lair.

 **Danny:** Good point. If they haven't replied this long, they may be in trouble. Hey, Vox, can you scan the island and make sure nothing's wrong with the teleporter there?

 **Vox:** Several signs detect numerous hacking attempts to redirect users to specific destinations.

 **Nicole:** Like what?

 **Vox:** The prison sector.

 **Danny:** Prison sector? I didn't even know there was one before. Guess the villagers really upgraded this time.

 **Jenny:** If our friends are caught in prison, we should probably get back to the Mawgu Lair and see if we can help them.

 **Danny:** Hey, yeah! Then we can catch the Syndicate by surprise and set the prisoners free!

 **Nicole:** Then what are we waiting for?

Nicole suddenly transforms into an anime style form of herself with an aura shining around her. The desk near everyone flips over and Danny's hair gets blown back.

 **Nicole:** Let's do this!

 **Danny** scratching his hair back: Ma'am, I don't think flashiness equals better.

 _End of Chapter 11_


	5. Chapter 5: The Villain

TOON WARS Chapter 12: The Villain

 _By Frozarburst_

" _The Nicktoons have been captured by the Syndicate, but Jenny, Danny, and the recently recruited Nicole and Yuki are on their way to save them. Rumor has it that Gumball himself has a hidden potential within him thanks to the genes of his mother. With the Toon Force divided at Volcano Island, the Syndicate prepares to free the Mawgu from the Rip Zipper and sacrifice the citizens of Elmore to him."_

Gumball sits in his cell alone, unable to talk to anyone, giving him enough time to think to himself.

 **Gumball:** This sucks! I should be on a crazy subtle moral adventure, not a pointless crossover!

 **Rob:** You can say that again Gumball.

 **Gumball:** What the?!

Rob walks towards Gumball's cell with a new outfit like Vlad's.

 **Rob:** I see you're not so tough anymore without your brother, are ya?

 **Gumball:** Wait a minute, you're still Dr. Wrecker? Even after all that's happened back home?

 **Rob:** Dr. Wrecker was my slave name. I am Plasmius 2! Heir to Vlad Plasmius, and destroyer of worlds!

 **Gumball** in disappointment: Aaw. I liked Dr. Wrecker better. (Sniffles) But you're still my baby...

 **Rob:** Silence! I have a few things to say to you before I leave. You needn't worry about your family, because soon you'll go down with them too! The only problem is, we still cannot find your mother, but I'm sure once we do she'll be just the same as everyone else. Distorted and fearful like the rest of them!

 **Gumball:** Well, you're a glitchy version of yourself from school. I still can't look at you without feeling for you. Why else do you think Darwin and I helped you a while back?

 **Rob:** You…caring about me still? Hmp! Don't make me laugh! I know I saved your life once, but that was only so I could keep our rivalry going until tonight. I knew eventually I'd meet my purpose, and that is to destroy you once and for all!

 **Gumball:** Gosh, I miss hearing you say that.

 **Rob:** Oh yeah. I liked it. But it doesn't matter anymore! Had the Syndicate never visited our world, I would likely let you off the hook like every other episode, but THIS is where it all ends!

 **Gumball:** And what's stopping the Syndicate from betraying you? I mean, you're working with a dead man, a bald man, (removes and places ears on neck) and a guy with his ears attached to his neck!

 **Rob:** Why would they? They know I was the one who told them about Elmore before they attacked. And they know I was the one who told them about you, and how much the world would be nothing without its star. It's the ultimate plan! And besides, unlike your family, everyone else is a complete mess of a society! You have 3d, 2d, paper, robots….and then there's me. A shallow, broken shell of a man. But you have something I don't. You have a life and people who recognize you, even beyond the reaches of our dimension! It's part of the reason this Toon War had started in the first place, because these cartoons want their chance to be heard again! And that is why I intend to-

 **Gumball** sleeping: Zzzzzzz…..

 **Rob:** Fine! Be that way! But you'll surely be sorry once I take Penny as my queen and watch your world burn! (Smiles) Hahaha…

Rob walks out of the hall while Gumball still sleeps from him talking too much. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Goddard make their way to the Mawgu Lair and blast through security with their speed and Goddard's laser cannons! The turret probes in the chamber activate and aim at them with Jimmy already by the control switch trying to deactivate them.

 **Jimmy:** Darn! Calamitous must've overwritten the lair's security measures! (Pulls out Flash Drive from Pocket) Good thing I have my trusty backup disk for Vox!

Jimmy inserts the flash drive in the Lair's Main Computer and automatically overwrites the controls, deactivating the turrets before they could fully charge and shoot the two.

 **Jimmy:** Phew..! That's one sigh of relief I'll gladly take any day! (Pets Goddard's head) Thanks for saving me back there, boy! Glad I set the teleporter to warp you only minutes after the fight we experienced. Now, how do we send everyone back to safety? Even with Vox installed, I can't connect to all the portals at once! And the Ooze Vault's already supplying enough power for the Syndicate!

Suddenly, the warp gate connecting to Jimmy's world opens beside him and Goddard, and Danny, Jenny, and two others arrive.

 **Jimmy:** Guys! You came, and you brought Gumball…complete with a change of depth and art style...

 **Nicole:** My son looks identical to me. I am his mother, Nicole.

 **Yuki:** And I am her friend/rival/coworker/butt buddy, Yuki.

 **Jimmy:** Oh. Well, that explains a lot.

 **Danny:** We found them…or, rather they found us back at Elmore when we were scouting around.

 **Jenny:** It's a good thing you told us to stay there Jim. These guys were the ones who fought the Syndicate and their army before the civilians were captured.

 **Jimmy:** You two can fight?

 **Yuki:** Trust me, you would not want to mess with us both.

 **Danny:** Gums may too have the potential to fight like Nicole and Penny did. But then again, he doesn't seem like he's had any enemies before, or at least none that we've heard of.

 **Jimmy:** The Syndicate recruited a new member from GB's world now. (Turns to Vox and types) And from what Vox could gather from the computer here, it says that this, Dr. Wrecker, was an arch enemy of Gumball himself who knows more about the world than we could comprehend!

 **Nicole:** Now why didn't he tell me about him? (Palms fists) I could've sorted this out years ago!

 **Jimmy:** Well, it also says he did help him once to become a supervillain. Didn't really think he'd be a competent one I guess. I know cause I did the same thing once with Timmy when we made Shirley.

 **Danny:** It may be like that rivalry you and Yuki once…Wait. Who the heck is Shirley?

 **Jimmy:** No time for that now. The Syndicate has everyone hostage and they're planning on using Elmore's people as sacrifice for when they open the Rip Zipper and bring back the Mawgu! (Opens computer hatch) But first, I'm going to try and send everyone back to Elmore by rewiring the warp drive so those from your world in the other cell block can teleport back safely! (Starts changing the circuitry with Goddard)

 **Jenny:** What about the rest of the team?

 **Jimmy:** We'll have to go back down there and set them free. The warp drive barely has enough power for a couple extra people, so I'm going to send the citizens away first so we can deal with the rest later.

 **Nicole:** Wait, who's this Mawgu guy?

 **Danny:** Oh him? He's this interdimensional being who threatened to conquer the universe by stealing energy from all our worlds. And by that, I mean break everything down to pieces.

 **Jimmy:** Vox can only teleport a few people people at a time like with us. While the program's running, we'd better get to the cell block with all our pals!

 **Jenny:** Oh! Finally! Some action. Lead the way!

Meanwhile, back at the Summit's peak, Rob meets the other Syndicate members and looks at the morphoid pit below while looking a bit curious and concerned. Next to him, Vlad appears with his usual evil grin and his arms crossed.

 **Vlad:** Why did you do it?

 **Rob:** I'm sorry?

 **Vlad:** I can only imagine why you would recommend us capturing a majority of Elmore's citizens to use as bait for our enemies, but why do you insist on destroying Gumball?

 **Rob:** He forgot me. He along with all of Elmore constantly forget my name, HE is the one who made me this way by leaving me in the Void.

 **Crocker** walking over: You got off easy, child. I have to live with the fact that FAIRIES exist. And the only one who once stood in my way was TIMMY TURNER!

 **Calamitus:** Crocker...

 **Crocker:** Sorry. I still can't help it.

 **Vlad:** You were not the only one made into a villain, dear boy. Take me for example. I still loathe the Fenton name with a burning passion. But thanks to our recent efforts, I now have the chance to be rid of them. But first, we're going to make them suffer.

 **Rob:** What about Gumball?

 **Calamitus:** That is up to you, Rob. Whether you are willing to eliminate him and end your rivalry, or keep him alive to make him suffer further is your decision.

 **Rob:** …

 **Vlad:** But, either one works. Perhaps you want to continue your feud. Or prove just how much of a threat you really are. (Steps away)

Vlad steps near the edge of the Summit Peak and raises his hands.

 **Vlad:** Either way, this is where it all ends.

Vlad shoots a beam at a large distance away from him above the pit to open the Rip Zipper again. However, Rod finds himself both impressed, yet unsettled. He wonders whether he truly wants to kill Gumball or not, and if he does, what will he be left with.

 _End of Chapter 12_


	6. Chapter 6: The Prison

TOON WARS Chapter 13: The Prison

 _By Frozarburst_

Jimmy, Danny, Nicole, Jenny, and Yuki run through the halls of the Mawgu Lair to reach the Prison Sector where the Toon Force is held. Before they enter the next hall, they hide behind its doors before the Toybots and Morphoids could see them.

 **Danny:** Shoot! It's those Toybots again! And the Morphoids look even stronger than before! Any ideas Jimmy?

 **Jimmy:** I could try to use my freeze ray, but I don't have enough power to get all of them. Not since our battle with Vlad.

 **Nicole:** These monsters look pretty tough, but not nearly as tough as us. Something tells me they'll break more easily than we realize.

Nicole and Yuki step forward and do a sprint down the hall, getting noticed by the Toybots and Morphoids who then try to shoot at them with ooze bolts. But the amazing duo seems resistant from the blasts and deflects them back at the soldiers before leaping in the air and smashing their faces in! Jimmy and Danny watch in awe as two characters from another channel have totaled some of their enemies.

 **Jenny:** Wow! That's amazing!

 **Nicole:** Don't just sit there and watch! Get your pals!

 **Jimmy:** R-right! (Aims freeze ray at cells)

Jimmy freezes the cell doors and Jenny and Danny bust them down with a swift kick! Quickly, Sam springs out of her cell in a crane pose and starts attacking some of the Morphoids with Nicole and Yuki using the cannon of her peeler suit and a series of kicks!

 **Sam:** You new here? (Shoots Morphoid through the eye)

 **Yuki:** Of course. (Kicks Morphoid into another)

Danny rolls over to Sam and blasts a soldier out of the way from her blind spot!

 **Danny:** Sorry we're late, but it's a good thing we stayed back at Elmore, or else we wouldn't have found these guys. (Trips Morphoid)

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, I…I think you two would be perfect for the Toon Force.

 **Yuki:** Don't say that yet kid. We've still got work to do.

 **Nicole:** Yes. And I'm not sure if we'd really want to since these are your enemies.

 **Jenny:** I can understand that, but I've fought someone from another dimension like you did too. It became my problem when they tried to kill me and destroy my home town. What's to say they won't come back?

 **Nicole:** ….?

 **Timmy** locked in a cell with electric bars: Uh, guys. Aren't you gonna rescue me?

 **Danny:** O-oh, sorry Timmy.

Danny fires a beam at the nearest control switch, freeing all the prisoners in the hall.

 **Jimmy:** Good! Everyone's here! Are you guys alright?

 **Plankton:** Yeah…I'm still not used to the whole Mawgu thing though. (Stretches)

Shelly suddenly appears from another cell with Tucker and Jazz.

 **Shelly:** Neither am I son. It's been years since we've seen him.

 **Jimmy** and **Danny:** Shelly! (Speed walks over to him)

 **Jimmy** hugging Shelly: Shelly, we're so happy to see you! We thought you died when the Syndicate returned!

 **Shelly:** Nah. They probably got me confused with somebody else. Besides, there's a lot of old crabs out here these days. I just happen to be the oldest. Got a few good years left in me anyway.

 **Danny:** Well, it's a good thing you didn't end up the way some of our friends did. The Syndicate's using the island's ooze to create a new army of Morphoids and send them to war.

 **Shelly:** Hm…Sounds like something we can't handle by ourselves like always.

 **Jimmy:** That's not even the worst part. Right now, Vlad is going to open a gate to the Rip Zipper to bring the Mawgu back and sacrifice the citizens of this other world to him to test his new power once they upgrade him with the Morphoids' power.

 **Shelly:** ...That ain't good.

 **Kitty:** Not one bit. We need to stop them somehow. But the Syndicate's army is still out there with them.

 **Nicole:** …..(Looks concerned) I don't know too much about this Syndicate…but I think I can distract their men while you handle the big guns.

 **Jimmy:** Nicole, I understand you're powerful and all, but are you sure you want to do this?

 **Nicole:** If it means stopping this Mawgu thing and saving our planets, then yes!

 **Yuki:** Then I'm going with you. It wouldn't be a battle without a good friend by your side.

 **Nicole:** (Smiles)

 **Jimmy:** Then you know what to do. You guys can do this. I know you can!

 **Timmy:** And you can count on us to get your son back!

Danny immediately realizes something important about that.

 **Danny:** Oh shoot! Gumball! I'm not sure if he's escaped or not!

 **Jimmy:** And Vox is still sending people away! Goddard, Plankton, Tucker, you guys get to the control panel in the Mawgu Lair and make sure everyone's been beamed away! We'll take care of the rest!

 **Tucker:** But, we've never used the lair's computer before.

 **Plankton:** Relax. I had to use that doohickey once. I can do it again! After all, I WENT TO COLLEGE!

 **Danny:** …Oh, ok. Well, the rest of us will just go and try and stop the Syndicate. Which reminds me, why did you leave them Plankton?

 **Plankton:** I didn't want to have to clean their mess after we already did that the last time those alien boogers showed up. Plus, I…I kind of enjoyed bein'...good for a while.

 **Sam:** Aw. So you do have a soft spot like Spongebob once said.

 **Plankton:** Shut up! (Crosses arms while blushing and trying to make a grumpy face)

 _End of Chapter 13_


	7. Chapter 7: Nicole the Mighty GB vs Rob

TOON WARS Chapter 14: Nicole the Mighty, Gumball vs. Rob

 _By Frozarburst_

The remainder of the Toon Force make their way to the center of the volcano where they step foot on the deck that once led to the old Mawgu Vortex. They look around and see a new opening through the walls where the Syndicate stand side by side in front of a large Morphoid/Ooze pit below at the surface of the island.

 **Jimmy:** This'll be pretty easy. But I want to make sure the prisoners get out safely before we start.

Back at the Mawgu Lair, Plankton and Tucker try their best to get the central computer to warp the prisoners back to Elmore.

 **Plankton:** Egad this thing is tough! The rest of the Syndicate really stepped it up since back in the day.

 **Tucker:** You're telling me! I can't figure out what any of these symbols mean! This looks like stuff Tak would read every day!

Goddard looks around the chamber for any intruders and comes to a stop when the room starts to shake.

 **Goddard:** Arf?

 **Plankton:** That ain't good.

The Morphoid pit begins to grow somewhat unsettling. A loud roaring effect comes from it as if the ooze mixed with the alien substance had become sentient.

 **Calamitus:** That's odd. I didn't know the morphoid substance itself was sentient.

 **Vlad** still charging the Rip Zipper: It seems it's growing impatient, then. So, let us finish what we started.

 **Danny:** HOLD IT VLAD!

Vlad pauses and sees the Toon Force well-armed and ready to fight.

 **Crocker:** Ah, it's you all again. You've finally made it! And Timmy, you've even brought your FAIRY with you!

 **Sam:** Crocker, you and your friends' plans end here! Many people have died because of you!

 **Timmy:** You're gonna pay for what you did to everyone, Tak, and Fairy World!

 **Vlad:** Dear child, please. You should be thankful we've rid your world of those midgets. They've only stood in your way once your new friends arrived.

 **Jimmy:** You guys have already caused enough trouble as it is, so why start with this?!

 **Danny:** Why would you want to bring back someone as dangerous as the Mawgu?!

 **Calamitus:** The Mawgu has power even we cannot match. His ooze, combined with the Morphoids and the hidden link of Gumball's planet can increase his strength to conquer new worlds and make a new society under our command!

 **Maddie:** I've heard about enough of this garbage, cheesehead! (Pulls out cannon and shoots at the Syndicate)

Maddie's cannonfire creates an explosion around the Syndicate but fails to kill them thanks to Vlad's shield bubble.

 **Crocker:** Nice try, but even you have no chance of defeating us.

 **Calamitus:** Sadly, the two of us don't have any weapons against you. Which is especially unfortunate, considering how much I wanted to try out my old robot suit again. But no matter! We have a powerful new hybrid, a rift through realities, and the might of an entire army of alien and machine!

 **Jimmy:** Right! And we have mothers on our side!

Near the pit, Nicole and Yuki fight off some of the Toybots around the area to distract them from the Toon Force and the prisoners.

 **Crocker:** Yes. But you've just thrown away your only chance of defeating us.

The Toon Force are caught in confusion. Meanwhile, Plankton and Tucker manage to get the Mawgu computer to warp the rest of the prisoners off the island.

 **Tucker:** Yes!

 **Plankton:** We did it! Now we need to-

Plankton is interrupted by a gunshot from the other side of the lair near the silo. Goddard barks at the figure coming towards them ready to fight.

 **Rob** holding everyone at gunpoint: Get your hands off the controls you one eyed freak!

 **Plankton:** Look who's talkin', son.

 **Rob:** The Syndicate told me someone was gonna be here eventually! Now I've got you right where I want you!

 **Tucker:** You're too late cyclops! We're already sending the prisoners back home where they belong!

 **Rob:** Not all of them.

Rob aims his ectoray and shoots the control panel to the Mawgu Lair! Tucker and Plankton dodge the shot and gaze at the wreckage the villain had created. Back at the cell block Gumball is in, the doors open and Gumball wakes up from the shaking halls caused by the volcano's pit.

 **Gumball** waking up **:** Huh? What? Who…what?!

Some of the civilians in the hall warp away, but Gumball is left alone.

 **Gumball:** What just happened?

 **Darwin:** BRO!

 **Gumball:** Darwin?

Gumball looks outside his cell and sees Darwin and Anais running towards him. He gets out and runs and hugs them both as suddenly the room becomes space and rainbows emanating from them before it reverts back to normal.

 **Anais:** We thought you were with the new guys.

 **Gumball:** I was, but we warped to the wrong place. I guess you could say they're REAL professionals, wink wink.

 **Darwin:** Wasn't Penny with you?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, but she's not here. I think she warped out with the rest of the people, but I don't get why we didn't.

 **Darwin:** I get that distinct feeling something bad's gonna happen.

 **Gumball:** Ah, don't say that. Besides, we've got Mom and her friend/rival/anime waifu.

 **Anais:** Waifu?

 **Gumball:** Anyway, we've gotta find the Toon Force. They've gotta be around here somewhere.

 **Darwin:** What's a Toon Force?

 **Gumball:** Oh, some group of people from another dimension who have to fight their own who have a half dead superhero, a buck toothed, pink shirted man, and a guy with a big head.

 **Darwin:** …

 **Anais:** …Yikes.

Meanwhile, the Mawgu Lair begins to shake even more.

 **Plankton:** You fool! You've broken the controls to the lair! All the ooze in this place could leak if we don't fix it!

 **Rob:** That's what the Syndicate wants, Plankton! It's enough to power both the Mawgu and indeed my queen!

 **Tucker:** Your queen? What sort of braindead fossil would wanna marry a guy like you?!

 **Rob:** Same person who would marry that Watterson boy. Now you're all going to pay like the rest of your friends and his mother!

 **Plankton:** Weeeell, see kid, we've got a dog in the room who's been pretty patient trying to get a shot at you without breaking anything like you did.

 **Rob:** And where is your hero?!

Goddard walks behind Rob and holds a stun gun at his head.

 **Tucker:** So we're gonna give you two options. We could either stun you and turn you in, or you can take us to your leaders so we can fix this mess!

 **Rob** turning intangible: No. I beg to differ. (Disappears)

 **Plankton** frantically looking around: W-what happened? Where'd he go?!

Goddard, Plankton, and Tucker back towards the busted control panel and suddenly get caught in an ecto loop! They try their best to escape but struggle to break free.

 **Plankton:** Ge-hey! How are you doing this?!

 **Rob** turning tangible: Vlad has given me the technology to match his abilities. And I even got a little something special from a certain someone of your's. (Takes out remote control)

 **Gumball** in the distance: Not so fast diamond head!

 **Rob** quickly turning around: Huh? Gumball?! You came back here?!

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais arrive in time to help.

 **Gumball:** Rob, you've gone too far this time! I mean, technically, you've always gone too far, like trying to erase me from existence, kill me and Darwin with a microwave and a tree, and flood the city before we could stop you... But this is much worse!

 **Darwin:** And I thought you were trying to make GB's life miserable, not everyone else's!

 **Rob:** It doesn't matter anymore. These people will die once the Mawgu arrives, and everyone's worlds will be doomed!

 **Gumball:** Yeah, but this is a bit too much, even for you. Why don't we just quit? Maybe we can go home and get something to eat, play some games, or see the new monster truck rally?

 **Rob** lowering his guard in a normal voice: Oh cool! Monster trucks!

 **Gumball** running towards **Rob:** SIKE! (Slaps Rob's cheek as he passes by)

Rob stumbles from the slap and feels his cheek.

 **Rob:** ...OW! (Looks at hand and sees red on it) Who the heck do you think you are?!

 **Gumball:** I thought you were joking! I mean, you're a villain, right?

 **Rob** : But you said monster trucks!

 **Gumball:** That was part of the plan!

 **Rob** switching back to his evil voice **:** It... You jerk...! So you still think this is a game, huh? (Blasts ectobeam at Anais and Darwin)

 **Darwin** and **Anais:** GAH! (Get trapped in a bubble)

 **Gumball:** Hey! Leave them alone! They didn't do anything! (Walks to Rob)

 **Anais:** Yeah, what he said!

 **Rob** charging ecto beams and stepping towards **Gumball:** Fool. You're the reason I turned into this mess in the first place! It's because of YOU that I have the motivation to end the world YOU have influenced!

As Rob gets closer and closer, Gumball backs off with his hands raised slightly in front of him.

 **Rob:** It's your fault that I'm still forgotten in the depths of the Void, despite all my efforts to be rid of you and your allies! And now that you're recognized by these people of these other worlds from an entirely different universe, I now see the desire to kill you for real and end the chaos you've unleashed. (Stares down at Gumball against a wall)

 **Gumball** nearly slouching against the wall: Uh... Can I say one thing?

 **Rob:** What?!

 **Gumball:** Can I still call you Dr. Wrecker?

 **Rob:** RRRAAAAAGH! (Shoots ectobeam at Gumball)

Gumball ducks underneath the beams as they pierce through the walls and cause the ceiling to collapse! The lasers shoot outside the Summit where the Toon Force try to get answers on why the villainous trio don't seem worried about them.

 **Jack** grasping tightly on his ecto launcher: Why don't any of you seem worried? Is there something out here other than this Mawler fella?!

 **Vlad:** Indeed, old friend. I'm sure you'll recognize her once she arrives.

 **Jimmy:** What?!

All of a sudden, a large dragon flies out of the volcano from behind the Nicktoons. She soars into the air and morphs into a large beam in the sky, falling down to the surface where Nicole and Yuki are still fighting. When Nicole looks up to see the incoming enemy, she immediately gets into shock before it crashes down and makes a large explosion around the area, seemingly taking the fighters with it! The Toon Force look at the destruction below and are put in a state of horror seeing what happened to their friends.

 **Crocker:** And just for good measure so you don't interfere again…(Snaps fingers)

Toybots and Morphoids randomly appear in all directions surrounding the Toon Force with even stronger armor and weaponry preparing to fight.

 **Toybots and Morphoids:** PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!

The Toon Force readies their gear for combat. Back below the volcano, when the smoke clears from the explosion, Nicole and Yuki stand tall able to block the shot that ensued. They look forward and notice the same figure from before staring at them in an oily black form like Penny's.

 **Yuki:** She's very formidable. So let's see what else she's got!

 **Nicole:** N-no, wait! That form looks like Penny's. My son's girlfriend. She must be under the ooze's influence!

 **Penny:** RAAAAAAWWRR!

 **Yuki:** Then we'll need to find a way to break her out of it.

Penny turns into a spider-like form and charges at the two as they dodge. Nicole's shirt gets torn when one of the appendages cuts her waist and Yuki gets slammed into the ground by the spider's head! She charges a shot at the beast and knocks her back, but Penny transforms into a dragon and breaths ooze fire at them! Nicole blocks the fire and shoots a beam at Penny's mouth, engaging in a brief beam struggle before it explodes and damages the three of them! Penny morphs into her default form and flies at the heroes with sword-like limbs, slashing at them and cutting more of their weak areas. However, Nicole's start taking more damages after she punches Penny away and gets stabbed by her shooting the blade at her shoulder! Yuki gets up and runs with full force at the controlled shapeshifter and both clash at each other, with Nicole joining in and kicking Penny to the ground!

 **Nicole** holding Penny's face to the ground: You can do this Penny! You can break free from the Syndicate's ooze! I know you can!

 **Penny:** M-Ms. Watterson…GET LOST! (Powers up)

 **Nicole** in fear: ...I should really stop talking sometimes.

Despite slight resistance from Penny, her mind controlled-self powers up and makes a large wave of energy surrounding everyone and electrocuting them! Nicole backs into the entrance to the volcano's interior and gets punched square in the face by Penny into the metal door, making a huge "BONG" sound!

 **Nicole** seeing stars: Hehehehe...You look purdy… (Gets punched)

Yuki makes her way to Penny and kicks several times at her, but her leg is grabbed and slammed into the ground, nearly breaking it!

 **Yuki** beginning to scream **:** NeeeaaaAAAAA-

Penny puts her hand on Yuki's face and prepares to blast her head off, but Nicole returns with a metal pipe from the door and smacks her off her friend, sending her into a nearby large pipeline that leads to the island's water reservoir. The top generator falls down and lands near the fighters, almost crushing them and starting a fire! Back at the top of the volcano, the Toon Force is met with heavy fire, and many of them cannot handle the integrity of the battle! Jimmy is punched in the cheek by a Jimmy Bot and Timmy's wand gets broken by a Jellyfish-looking Morphoid and gets smacked upward in the groin!

 **Timmy** holding his crotch: Oooh….!

Timmy is shot into a wall and Kitty tries to attack one of the Morphoid, but a nearby Sam Bot uses a spinning punch to knock her down and hit her stomach many times! Jenny tries to help, though she is quickly blown out of the sky by a missile shooting Morphoid and falls onto Maddie's cannon, accidentally breaking it. Maddie is then backhanded by a Sam Bot.

 **Jack:** MADDIE! I'll save you! (Charges Fenton Cannon)

A Timmybot shoots a missile into Jack's cannon mid charge and causes it to blow up and injure Jack! While the chaos continues, Vlad takes his time making a warp gate large enough to open the Rip Zipper again while Calamitus tries to locate it. Back in the lair, Gumball runs around the room narrowly avoiding the shots from Rob down to resorting to running on all fours.

 **Rob** shooting rapidly: Grrr! Stop running from me already!

 **Gumball** sprinting **:** Then stop shooting at me and I'll consider it! (Gets hit by beam) GAK! (Falls down)

 **Rob:** GEHAHAHAHA! (Pulls out remote and aims at Gumball)

 **Plankton:** A remote controller? What, are ya tryin' to watch TV?

 **Gumball:** That's no regular remote. That's a universal remote! I thought you got rid of that thing!

 **Rob:** I did. This isn't the same one. This is the gadget the so-called boy genius had before I confiscated it while he was unconscious. Now what shall I do with this? (Flips through settings in regular voice whispering) Ant size, table size, oversize, Bolbi si- OH! Here's one!

Rob uses the shrink ray on himself to make himself larger than Gumball. He slowly grows to towering proportions while laughing maniacally at him.

 **Rob:** HAHAHAHAHA! HAHA- (Bumps head into the ceiling) OW!

 **Anais** pointing: Gumball, the fire extinguisher! Quick!

Gumball gets the nearest fire extinguisher and slams it on the floor to get it to pop and fly towards Rob's stomach. He gets hit by it like a missile and falls onto the floor while knocking several walls down in the Mawgu Lair!

 **Gumball** fistpumping: Alright! I did something that wasn't stupid and irresponsible for once! (Gets to the Shrink Ray) Now to reverse this. (Steps on Shrink Ray's off switch)

Rob and the shrink ray shrink back down to size, but Rob ends up shrinking even more, becoming the size of an ant.

 **Rob:** Uh oh.

Gumball prepares to stomp on him with the bottom of his sole, but Rob opens a Ghost Portal with his Plasmius gloves and jumps through. He exits into the Ghost Zone, but he accidentally stumbles into the prison where Walker is watching the inmates in the cafeteria.

 **Walker** grinning: Get em' boys!

 **Rob** running: OH NO!

The inmates rush towards Rob and Rob quickly runs away! Skulker arrives near the front entrance of the prison with his ecto-launchers ready along with Technus by his side.

 **Skulker:** Oooh! It's even better when he's shorter like this!

 **Johnny 13** with his motorcycle: Time to teach this bozo who's the real boss around here!

 **Technus** palming his fists: See what happens when he pretends to be Vlad's errand kid!

 **Rob:** The exit! I need to find an exit! Then I'll- (Gets kicked away)

Rob flies far into the Ghost Zone and goes through a door that exits through another door, that exits through another door, that exits through a portal back to the Mawgu Lair. He falls out of it back in normal size in front of Gumball's feet with his face planted to the ground.

 **Gumball** with his hands behind his head: Can we stop now? I'm bored.

 **Rob** getting back on his knees: ...(Looks down at the floor and lowers ectobeams) This isn't fair. I want to be your villain. Your rival! But why can't I defeat you?

 **Gumball:** You mean kill me? Like you've said about a thousand times by now?

 **Rob:** 2,000.

 **Gumball** looking sorry: ...(Sighs and kneels down to Rob) ...Sometimes I wonder the same thing too, Rob. In all seriousness, I really do.

 **Rob:** You remember when you and Darwin helped to give me my deep voice? The one that goes (changes pitch and bass) "I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!"

 **Gumball** with bleeding ears: HAHAHAA! Or that one time you messed up Darwin's cookies to make him upset?

 **Darwin:** Hey, those were good, ok?! I had every right to be angry!

 **Rob:** HAHA! And remember when I got your parents to break up with each other?!

 **Gumball** laughing hard: I heard every swear, even the ones I never knew existed!

Both Gumball and Rob laugh together, seemingly bonding after all that has happened recently. Meanwhile, the captives are watching and listening silently.

 **Tucker:** Aw man... I can't argue with that.

 **Anais:** They seem so happy.

 **Plankton:** Yes, and I would especially be happy myself if SOMEONE CAME AND UNTIED US!

Gumball and Rob silently look at each other, slowly fading away their smiles. Rob starts shaking his ectobeams with his finger in trigger motion as though he were hesitating to shoot Gumball here and now.

 **Rob:** ...I wish I could make things right.

 **Gumball** sounding more serious: So do I. But I enjoyed being your rival Rob. I'll never forget that!

 **Rob:** Me too. (Runs upstairs)

 **Gumball:** Rob? Rob?! (Runs after Rob)

 **Darwin** squinting: Oh boy. I don't like where this is going.

Rob stops near the Summit's peak where he can see Nicole and Yuki still battling Penny. Nicole is choked by Penny but Yuki fires a blast of energy at her, knocking her down again!

 **Yuki:** Nicole, I still have energy left but I can't get up right now! Find a weakness to the ooze!

 **Nicole:** Hm…

Nicole looks at the broken pipeline and finds water leaking out of it and onto some of ooze droplets from the fight. It burns the ooze to the point where it evaporates.

 **Nicole:** ….

Nicole is blasted in the cheek and sent crashing into a boulder! Penny flies over to her and grabs her by the neck and tosses her near the pipeline again! She takes Nicole and slams her forehead into the metal several times mercilessly! Luckily, however, Penny stops and starts to scream in pain.

 **Penny:** Agh! AAAGH! (Holds head)

Nicole seizes the opportunity to get Penny back to normal by taking the broken tube with water and spraying it onto her! The ooze starts to burn out and Penny is slowly turning back to normal, but the amount of the water was insufficient.

 **Nicole:** Uh oh.

The scene is cut short with Penny throwing Nicole to the side of the volcano, trying to grind her against it, but finds herself knocking her back to the surface near the water! Nicole is struggling to get back up, nearly outmatched by the force of a mind controlled Penny, who turns back into a dragon and shoots fireballs at her! Though she occasionally hits her, she misses Nicole, who runs towards the ocean to get Penny's attention.

 **Nicole:** If you want to fight head-on, then come and get me! I'm all yours!

Penny morphs into a rhino with a dark look on her face. She charges towards Nicole, but she leaps out of the way and Penny falls straight into the water, burning the ooze from her body!

 **Penny:** AAAAAGH! GEAAAAAAH!

The ooze evaporates and sets Penny free from the spell but puts her to sleep. Nicole falls on her knees and succumbs to her injuries from the fight. But before she can get back up, the last of Penny's evil half tries to attack again, but Nicole grabs her in a lock and tries to shoot her with an energy bolt to rid of the rest of the ooze in her. Rob sees this and shoots a beam at Nicole from a distance, prompting her to shoot back with a lethal blast of energy for larger opponents. She uses a smaller blast on Penny and sets her truly back to normal. But while they recover, the blast makes its way towards Rob and Gumball reaches him.

 **Gumball** nearing **Rob:** No ya don't Rob! (Jumps onto Rob)

Rob takes Gumball and tosses him in front of the large energy ball, shocking Gumball and trapping him inside!

 **Gumball** getting blown up: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Rob:** ...Hehe...Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAAAA! I admit it! I can't kill you! I never wanted to! I wanted to make you and the ones you love suffer! And now they shall! Not because of me, but because they're the ones who pulled the trigger! You see now?! You see where it ends little boy?! YOU, JUST, GOT WRECKED! HAHAHAHA! Hehehe...He...Oh shoot. I just killed a person.

Anais and Darwin look up at the top of the Summit and only see Rob but not Gumball. As the energy ball consumes Gumball, he gets lighter and lighter. As Gumball gets warped, his body disintegrates and reanimates itself multiple times before the energy sphere violently explodes, taking him along with it! Nicole even notices and gives a grieving expression, failing to know what happened but feeling a huge pain in her gut.

 **Yuki** limping over to **Nicole:** Do you feel that?

 **Nicole:** I do. (Holds stomach) And I don't want to know who it is…

The captives at the Mawgu Lair stare longingly at the opening upstairs where they can see the smoke from the explosion and Rob coming downstairs without Gumball. Anais especially feels uneasy and her hands start shaking as though she were about to clench her fists. Rob eventually comes down but continues to look at the impact of the blast.

 **Tucker:** W..What'd you do with Gumball?!

 **Rob:** ….

 **Plankton:** Then how's it feel to have gotten rid of your enemy, killer?

 **Rob** pretending: ...I feel great! Sort of. Hm... But It doesn't feel quite right without him anymore. I know! (Prepares ecto blast) I'll take out the people he cared most about. If he hadn't died from that, which...to tell you the truth, I hope he didn't...I can certainly make him angry by taking care of you!

Anais and Darwin look worried and Rob ends up changing his menacing expression to a more calm and upset one. He lowers his weapons and instead aims toward the Nicktoon captives.

 **Rob:** On second thought, perhaps I've done enough damage to you already. (Aims at the Nicktoons) But this doesn't change anything about you guys! I will destroy you and lead the Syndicate to victory!

The ground suddenly starts shaking and smoke comes from outside where Gumball's explosion was.

 **Rob:** What?!

The smoke circles around Rob and darkens with dark hues and fiery auras. Rob starts hesitating a little from the sight.

 **Rob:** Th-this is some kind of trick, is it? You're all trying to escape, aren't you? Well, too bad! (Aims ecto beam where he thinks the captives are)

Rob tries his best to locate the captives, but he is immediately punched square in the face by none other than Gumball himself! He is sent crashing into a wall in utter shock and terror, as a newly anime Gumball steps in front of Rob and stares down at him.

 **Gumball** grinning **:** You done screwed up now, big boy.

 **Anais** in relief: I did not see that coming...

 **Darwin** : GET EM, BRO!

Rob looks up at Gumball breathing heavily and prepares an ecto blast. But before he can do anything else, Gumball takes his fist and wails on Rob's face! Temporarily, despite the struggles the Toon Force had to endure, they keep their strength and hold their own.

 **Shelly:** Uh, boys, I think we might be in trouble.

 **Danny** in a clash with a Dannybot: You could say that again! (Loses clash)

 **Timmy** holding his broken wand: We can barely hold our own! And worse, Nicole and Yuki were still down there when that explosion went off!

On the right of the Nicktoons, Nicole and Yuki hop near them with an unconscious Penny in Nicole's arms.

 **Jimmy:** You're ok!

 **Timmy:** Stay back you guys! We're still in deep trouble!

 **Nicole:** I'll handle this! But Penny was corrupted by the Mawgu's ooze. Yuki and I took care of it, but she's hurt real bad.

 **Maddie** quickly walking over: I'll come help you. Trust me. I'm a mom too. (Looks at Nicole)

Nicole smiles and acknowledges Maddie with respect. And out of nowhere, a loud metal crash sounds off near the Summit entrance. Rob crashes through while flying with Vlad's jets. He is caught in a severe air brawl with a silent but furious Gumball. Gumball strikes at maximum speeds, blinding Rob and damaging him with every blow!

 **Sam** shooting a Timmybot: WOAH! Is that...Gumball?!

 **Jack:** Ya mean that cat kid? He looks two inches taller to be him.

 **Nicole** cheering loudly: AAAAAH! MY SON! (Bounces up and down) HE DID IT! HE DID IT! WAAAAAAOOOOH!

Gumball continues to hit Rob in the air at mach speed. He slams Rob onto the Summit floor where the Toon Force can see them.

 **Rob** struggling to move: G... Gumball...I didn't...I didn't know you were that powerful! L-let's make a truce. You and me can still be friends like old times, and- (Gets kicked further towards the Syndicate)

 **Gumball:** Not this time, Robby! Your flat aft is mine!

Nearby Toybots and Morphoids converge onto Gumball to ambush him, but he raises his hands and unleashes a wide energy wave across the floor, smashing all the robots.

 **Gumball:** I am freaking amazing.

The remaining ones avoiding the blast get punched into their vitals by a light speed Gumball before pausing and exploding from the impact!

 **Gumball:** I barely even touched you guys, and you're exploding like dynamite!

The Morphoids fuse to become one massive spider trying to shoot Gumball, but every shot misses him as he walks forward with the ground shaking with every step he makes.

 **Gumball** walking forward: I'm so strong, I make the Earth move!

The Morphoids back up in hesitation, but Gumball grabs one of their appendages and tosses them off the peak into the pit below! The Toon Force watch as Gumball mercilessly slaughters their enemies with no sign of emotion other than pure rage and contentment.

 **Jimmy:** Nicole, what happened to him?

 **Nicole:** He's unlocked his true potential! Just like me when I was little! (Cries a little) He...he grew up so fast...!

 **Calamitus** next to a concentrating **Vlad:** That's absurd! He has no power! Does he?

 **Vlad:** He didn't before, but, he is the star of the show.

Gumball continues to fight the remaining Morphoids and Toybots, flying in the air and shooting them from above, tearing them limb from limb, and clawing much of the robots' electronics.

 **Gumball** attacking like a beast: I don't even feel any hits from you guys! Look at you! You're all flat like carpets!

Rob gazes at him and his eyes widen in horror.

 **Rob** thinking to himself: _My rival, has reached a level beyond my comprehension. All because of me. I made him this way by throwing him in front of his mother's attack. And now, his rage combined with his mother's immeasurable power has made him into a monster…_ (looks down at his arms and hands) _just like me..._

Gumball unleashes a massive wave of energy at the rest of the enemies, leaving nothing left of them!

 **Danny** cheering: Alright, Gumball!

 **Timmy:** Way to go GB!

 **Nicole:** I always knew you had it in you baby! Now please, come back down and let's put an end to this battle and the war these guys started!

 **Gumball:** You got it mom! (Aims beam at Syndicate while descending to the ground) Hey, V-Man! You called my city an abomination! Well, I hope you like death! Because it's Gumball ti- (Quickly powers down and falls on his face, fainting)

 **Jazz:** …What just happened?

 **Yuki** with a very unamused look: He fainted...

 **Nicole:** That also happened to me when my power first spiked like that... We call it Warrior Overload. He'll get used to it.

Rob crawls over to the Syndicate in fear and disgust.

 **Rob:** (Breaths heavily) Masters...! Masters, tell me the Mawgu is freed! That's not Gumball anymore. That's a monster!

 **Crocker:** Watch closely Plasmius 2, and you'll find out!

The Toon Force walk over to the Syndicate, with Vlad still opening the Rip Zipper. However, he stops and attends to the intruders.

 **Jimmy:** You've had your fun Syndicate… Now stop the Rip Zipper!

 **Vlad:** I'm afraid it's already too late for that.

 **Calamitus:** You've always pretended to be leader Neutron. Now you and your team shall finally meet your end!

 **Tucker:** What's happening, guys?!

Tucker, Plankton, and Goddard arrive.

 **Plankton:** Good thing I got my arms outta that rope in time. We almost missed the action!

 **Tucker:** Don't worry about Anais and Darwin. We freed them and have them safe in the lair.

 **Gumball** awakening again: Good...I… (Kneels down)

 **Nicole:** Gumball?

 **Gumball:** I'm fine. I just don't know what happened.

 **Danny:** You don't know?! You just brutalized your arch nemesis at mach speed, and you were being cocky!

 **Gumball** feeling his head: Oh...Sweet.

 **Rob:** (Gets back up) You think you've won, Watterson? The Rip Zipper has been successfully opened! No one escapes now!

 **Jimmy:** Hey, you're that guy the Syndicate used to get information about Elmore!

 **Sam:** You betrayed your own people! Why?!

 **Rob:** I wanted to control all worlds beyond just my own! Gumball made me who I am today, and the people of Elmore are nothing more than constructs made by a higher power. I...I-I…

Gumball and Rob glare at each other with very concerned looks. Rob pauses his speech and continues to look at Gumball as Vlad steps near Rob's side.

 **Vlad** stepping near Rob and clapping: Bravo! Bravo! You've spoken like a true leader, young Rob.

Suddenly, in a shocking turn of events, Vlad aims his hand at Rob's face and fires a lethal ecto-blast, completely disintegrating him, much to everyone's, especially Gumball's horror! As Rob is blown away by the beam and turns to ashes, he keeps his sight on Gumball with a subtle smile on his face.

 **Vlad** lowering his hand and grinning like always: But I'm afraid your services are no longer required.

 _End of Chapter 14_


	8. Chapter 8: The Mawgu

TOON WARS Chapter 15: The Mawgu, Fall of the Modern Era!

 _By Frozarburst_

" _Despite meeting heavy fire from the Syndicate, the Toon Force had succeeded in freeing the prisoners of Volcano Island and sending them back to Elmore. However, thanks to Vlad's warping abilities, he and Calamitus were able to locate and reopen the Rip Zipper to bring back the Mawgu and take over the worlds of the Toon Force and beyond."_

After Rob is betrayed by the Syndicate and destroyed, the massive menacing Mawgu made from the ooze and Earth below emerges from the Rip Zipper still healthy and normal despite his defeat at the hands of Spongebob and Danny prior to his imprisonment.

 **Vlad:** RISE MAWGU! FOR WE ARE THE MIGHTY SYNDICATE!

 **Crocker:** WE ARE YOUR HERALDS OF CHAOS YOUR MAJESTY!

 **Calamitus:** Come forward so we can show you the ropes.

 **Timmy:** Oh great. They just played god and now they're worshipping someone. Can this day get any worse?!

 **Danny:** Shhhsh! Don't say that, or your wish might come true!

The Mawgu looks around in content and finds the Nicktoons with greater numbers than before.

 **Mawgu:** Ah…It is you again. The chosen ones. And you've brought even more of you this time. You don't seem to have your fellow Rip Zipper device anymore, do you? And just which one of you had created it again?

 **Jimmy** slowly raising his hand: …I did.

 **Mawgu:** Don't be upset young man. If it had not been for your invention, I might not have found the will to return to this world, not to take over any of yours, but to ERASE them from EXISTENCE like the bugs they are!

 **Danny:** Yeah? Well there's plenty of us, and only one of you, plus the three old guys! They don't even have their army this time! You have nothing to look forward to!

 **Vlad:** You forget, Daniel. We have something just as powerful, if not more powerful than our wills combined! Behold, the Morphoids!

The Mawgu looks below him at the morphoid pit combined with the ooze. He takes a moment and ponders what a morphoid is, not knowing what they really are.

 **Mawgu:** Who are you, and what are these?

 **Crocker:** We are the Syndicate! Enemies over the foolish Toon Force who have once sealed you away long before now! In the pit is the energy that created the Morphoids! Soldiers made from a powerful alien being named Globulous Maximus. Thanks to his defeat at our hands, his substance used to make his men is now under our control, and the ooze of this island have been able to merge its power with their own!

 **Calamitus:** It is all in your hands now, Mawgu! With your interdimensional abilities, combined with that of the powerful Morphoids and the ooze you have once created, you will be unstoppable and finally purge your target worlds and the remainder of the universe!

 **Mawgu** politely bowing to the Syndicate **:** I accept your kindness, my followers. But know this! Once I retake control of this power, I will not hesitate to destroy even that of your realms!

 **Vlad** shrugging: Consider us moving out, then.

 **Danny** gritting his teeth: You traitor…!

 **Mawgu:** Very well.

The Mawgu hovers down to the pit below and dives into the Morphoid combined ooze. As he does so, the world starts to have an earthquake and lightning bolts spark from the sky onto the island! The island starts breaking apart from the Mawgu's transformation and the volcano begins to erupt with ooze coming from its sides!

 **Jimmy:** The island's collapsing!

 **Plankton:** Yeah, nice guess Einstein! We've got to get out of here!

 **Crocker:** There is no way out, Toon Force! We're bringing forth the end of the modern era and the rise of a new age! An age where neither of you exists, even if it means we have to go too!

 **Calamitus:** And if this really is the end of us all, then we'll at least have the joy of watching you go down with us from the comfort of Vlad's throne! (Starts warping away) Goodbye, Toon Force.

 **The Syndicate:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Warps away)

In the pit, the Mawgu emerges with a new morphoid-like body fused with his own and the ooze he created. Sparks fly from beneath him and the skies turn dark purple in a storm around the island! The storm becomes more and more unstable as the Mawgu gets higher in the air, with lightning bolts raining down around him. With a swipe of his hand, the old volcano vortex reappears and several portals to the Nicktoon's home worlds open in clear view! In Retroville, Hugh and Judy Neutron look up at the sky in the busy city, witnessing the Mawgu.

 **Mawgu:** All living things, lend me your ears! I have returned with no interest in claiming your worlds!

 **Hugh:** Oh hey! (Points up) There's an interdimensional supervillain who's not trying to kill us this time!

 **Mawgu:** Instead, I will purge the land, and from there ashes, I shall create a world in my very own image! (Puts hands together and charges energy) The reign of the Mawgu has begun! (Fires energy beams at two of the worlds)

 **Hugh:** Uh oh.

 **Judy** crossing her arms: You had to bring that up...

The Mawgu's blasts make a direct hit at Danny and Timmy's world! It barely misses Amity Park while Dimsdale is completely decimated and covered in a red flare!

 **Timmy:** NO!

 **Danny:** Our worlds are getting trashed! There's gotta be something we can do to stop the Mawgu again, right Jimmy?!

 **Jimmy:** I don't know Danny! The Mawgu's WAY too powerful for us to take on! So much even I can feel it!

 **Shelly:** What're ya'll kids panickin' about?! Don't ya know there's always somethin' on this island in case something this big were to happen again?!

 **Jimmy a** nd **Danny** turning to **Shelly:** There is..?

 **Shelly** looking very disappointed **:** Yeah, but…I really hoped I wouldn't say this, but we're gonna have to fight fire with fire using the core of the volcano where all the ooze originated from since the dawn of time.

 **Tucker:** That doesn't sound too hard.

 **Shelly:** That's not the part I'm afraid of. When we get to the volcano's core, we'll be trekking into the very center of this planet, and sacrifice every ounce of its power to destroy the Mawgu.

 **Timmy:** You mean…we do this, the whole planet's going to blow?

 **Shelly:** I'm afraid so. But I've got a good feeling you've got something to get us out of here once we activate that ol' doohickey.

 **Jimmy:** You're right Old Hermit Crab! My scanners say the Mawgu Lair still has its warp drive online! If we can get the weapon started, we can make a jump back to Retroville!

 **Tucker:** I can reverse engineer the warp gate to bring us all back home like the prisoners without us having to get back to the lair!

 **Danny:** Then get outta here and stop all this!

Meanwhile in the Mawgu Lair…

Darwin, and Anais reach the portal in the chamber and try to figure out how to use it.

 **Darwin:** Isn't there an instruction manual or something around here?!

 **Anais:** By the looks of it, it seems that our best way of turning this on, is by wiring this power supply with the generator, and-

 **Darwin:** Gosh, sis! You're only 4 and already you sound like the big-headed genius!

 **Anais:** Let me see that!

Anais plugs one of the loose wires into the power supply and activates the portal already set back to Elmore.

 **Darwin:** It worked!

 **Anais:** Good! And the warp drive is still working! Now we can get outta here!

The Toon Force arrives and meet with Anais and Darwin

 **Nicole:** Thank goodness! You're still here!

 **Darwin:** Woah, GB! You look sweet! Like something from one of our animes! ...Where's Rob?

 **Gumball:** I-I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we need to stay behind and use the planet's cannon to blow up the Mawgu!

 **Darwin** pepping up for battle: ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT!

 **Nicole** interrupting **:** Not so fast young man! (Pushes Anais and Darwin in front of the warp gate) He meant us, not you two.

 **Anais:** But why? We'll be fine. With my genius and Darwin's...well...we'll be ok!

 **Nicole:** Trust me, you'll be safer back home. (Checks the destination settings) I know it sounds crazy, but this is something we have to deal with right now. Y'know. We're like MVP's in this sort of hero alliance.

 **Darwin:** Ah, come on! What's it take to do that? Some quick superpower that's only used for one chapter?

 **Gumball:** …Uh, yeah! But forget that! You guys go ahead. We'll catch up to you in a sec.

 **Darwin:** You're gonna go with them?

 **Gumball:** Someone has to stay with Penny. Jimmy has the gizmos needed to repair her. Plus, he and the rest of the team are the ones who saved me in the first place. I owe them one!

 **Anais:** Are you sure?

 **Gumball:** Does this look unsure to you? (Makes Morbid Squidward look)

 **Anais** and **Darwin** : Fair enough.

 _End of Chapter 15_


	9. Chapter 9: Farewell to Volcano Island

TOON WARS Chapter 16: The Sacrifice, Farewell to Volcano Island

 _By Frozarburst_

The Toon Force make their way down to the planetary cannon through the volcano's inner workings but are assaulted by falling debris collapsing from the ceiling, and ooze pouring out of the walls! Danny uses an ecto shield to cover everyone though struggling to maintain his power.

 **Danny:** I can't hold this much longer! There's too many things falling down this path!

 **Jimmy:** Sounds like the Mawgu's making his big push!

 **Shelly:** We're almost there! Only a few more steps, and-

Suddenly, the entirety of the hall explodes with ooze and circles around everyone as the floor descends into the core at a rapid pace! The heroes crash land near the planetary gun at the very center of a massive and open chamber with a bridge extending towards it.

 **Shelly** calmly landed on top of **Danny:** Here. (Walks off Danny's back)

 **Jimmy:** So, this is it! We've reached the core of the world!

 **Sam:** Look at all this ooze. There's so much of it, even the Mawgu couldn't handle it!

 **Tucker:** Good thing we left Penny with Maddie and Jack upstairs. And I've got my PDA remotely connected to the portal to send us home.

 **Gumball** sounding very heroic **:** (Clenches his fist in the air) Then there's no time to waste! (Grins) Man, I always wanted to say that. That felt good...

 **Nicole** purring: He's sounding like such a hero…

 **Danny:** Yeah. Almost puts me to shame. That one time I split myself into two different people. (Walks on the bridge with everyone)

 **Jimmy:** Careful everyone. This bridge maybe a bit unstable.

 **Shelly:** Yeah...Haven't been down here for over a hundred years. Kinda makes you forget every now and then.

 **Tucker:** And how old are you, exactly?

 **Shelly:** 900.

 **Yuki:** So, what exactly is so special about this island to you all?

 **Jimmy:** This is one of the places we had an adventure on before the war began. That's also how we met the Mawgu, Shelly, and learned about the Morphoids.

 **Timmy:** Too bad we have to let it go. There won't be anything like this place anymore.

 **Gumball:** Maybe you just have to start from scratch. Make something new out of it.

 **Jimmy:** Hmm...Ya know, maybe you're right. Gumball, I feel that- (listens for something)

The chamber starts shaking and debris starts falling! The Mawgu emerges from the ooze below and glares at the heroes on the bridge, only now, he has no shell and is solely just ooze in his default shape, glowing immensely.

 **Shelly:** I-I-Impossible! He came all the way down here?!

 **Plankton:** That's crazy talk! He can't be in two places at once. ...Can he?

 **Danny:** Apparently he can now.

 **Mawgu:** So you thought it would be that easy, did you?

 **Tucker** with his hands up: Uh...is it safe to say, yes?

 **Mawgu:** Welcome to the core of this magnificent planet, as well as my birthplace! I was born from the amalgamation of the corruptive ooze and it's people here in this lair. And in my lair, my order is law!

 **Sam:** Yeah? Well you can forget about it! We're already where we need to be to stop you!

 **Mawgu:** I don't think so, chosen ones! Or should I say, legends! (Zaps the Nicktoons)

The heroes are trapped in a large ooze bubble while Gumball, Goddard, Jenny, Sam, Kitty, and Shelly remain outside of it.

 **Everyone** in the bubble: AAAAH!

Sam activates her Fenton Peeler Suit and shoots Ectoblasts at the Mawgu, but every shot merely pushes him back a few spaces. He takes his hands and tosses back the blasts he absorbed and knocks Sam into the bubble. Goddard and Kitty both charge at the Mawgu with full force, knocking him off balance and allowing for Goddard to lay down fire from his machine guns. But the Mawgu again tanks the shots and swipes he and Kitty away into the bubble. Jenny also attempts to punch through him from behind, and even though she does it successfully, he blows her back into the bubble!

 **Mawgu:** They should never have given you that title. No prophecy dictates destiny! I shape it the way I intend it to be!

 **Danny:** You think you're the only one? We didn't believe in prophecy when we first came here either! You said yourself you'd come back to finish what you've started!

 **Jimmy:** There was nothing in the story that said anything about that! Now we're gonna make our own path!

 **Mawgu:** HAHAHAHAAA! You're all such children! I confess, you are truly unique. But what if I took what made you special away? (Zaps Jimmy) What if YOU were not a genius?!

 **Jimmy** losing his genius: Oh no! No no no! I don't wanna experience another poweeer hourrrrrr…..

 **Mawgu** zapping **Danny:** What if you were not half ghost?!

 **Danny:** Hey! Don't- (Turns human again)...do that…

 **Timmy** shaking **Jimmy:** Jimmy? Are you alright? Jimmy?!

 **Wanda:** Oh no! The Mawgu sucked more than just Jimmy's genius! He's sucked his everything!

 **Tucker:** Thaaaat sounded less appropriate than you thought it would be.

 **Mawgu** pointing at **Nicole:** And you!

 **Nicole:** Me?

 **Mawgu:** I already know what makes you special. That fire in your eyes is worthy of being an instrument of my will! (Zaps Nicole)

Nicole slowly loses some of her powers and tries to break free from her paralyzed state in the bubble but can't resist.

 **Nicole** losing her powers: Mm...Geeaauhhh…..

 **Sam:** He's absorbing her powers!

 **Plankton:** Not just her powers! He's taking her soul!

 **Yuki** trying to break free: Fight it Nicole! You're much stronger than that!

Nicole's eyes turn completely white and her fur color turns grey. She goes limp and falls out of the bubble landing face first on the ground.

 **Mawgu:** HAHAHAHAHAAA! Even if you escape from me now, you will be powerless without your strongest ally! In time, all worlds shall be mine, and you will be but a myth! An urban legend passed down from ancients like you! (Spots Gumball at the cannon) OH! And what do we have here? (Hovers toward Gumball)

 **Gumball** messing with the controls: Oh brother. It's you! Can ya give me a sec? I'm still trying to kill you with this McGuffin right after I beat this mini-game!

Gumball is playing _Pac Man_ on the controls of the cannon to get the machine to work.

 **Mawgu:** You. A child of the strongest being in two dimensions, live your life as a regular being in an otherwise unique location.

 **Gumball:** I prefer it that way. Besides, I don't want everyone to know who I am. Imagine the fan art I'd get. (Suffers from traumatizing flashback) Guugh..!

 **Mawgu:** Even though you are of a more recent generation of worlds, you will still be left forgotten. Simply a bug in a grander universe!

 **Gumball** finally beating the game: Maybe you're right. But you just said something about an urban legend, and they never die! Don't you think that's a tad contradictory?

The Mawgu suddenly starts cracking and lighting up from the inside.

 **Mawgu** getting destroyed: WHAT?!

 **Gumball** standing proudly in front of the Mawgu: I didn't know any of these other worlds existed beyond my dimension. They didn't even know I did. But one thing we did do for real...we inspired people. To continue to do things we could've done, fix what what made us flawed, and make something new out of it. So yeah, we are ancient. _Even though I'm still 12 despite it being a few years since my birthday._ But when we give birth to those who carry our legacy, and help others to better themselves...WE influence people! THAT'S what makes us remembered! THAT'S what makes us special!

 **Mawgu** exploding: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Blows up completely)

Jimmy quickly gets his mind back and Danny regains his ghost form.

 **Danny** going ghost: What just happened?

 **Jimmy:** The Mawgu must've detonated after absorbing Nicole's power! Apparently it was too much for him to handle!

 **Nicole** turns back to normal and regains her consciousness: Nuugh… (Feels forehead) Thank goodness, it's just as I had hoped. Good thing I wasn't the only soul he absorbed.

 **Sam:** Only soul? I'm gonna have to learn a thing or two from you.

 **Gumball:** Heads up!

The weapon immediately fires a huge blast to the top of the silo, but in a massive flash of light, everyone is rendered blinded and Gumball gets covered by the intense light! In a loud rumble, the beam of the planet's energy shoots up from the volcano like a missile and rips straight through the Mawgu, starting to slice him in two!

 **Mawgu:** GAAAAGH! (Holds chest)

The Mawgu looks up to the rifts he created and sees how much damage he caused onto the Nicktoon's worlds before making a disturbingly confident smile.

 **Mawgu:** Hehe...Hahahaha!

With his final breath, the Mawgu explodes in a bright inferno, expanding towards the surface of the world as it starts to destroy itself from the cannon's initial launch, with the erupting volcano, spewing lava and blowing up the rest of the island and the world! The planet of Volcano Island ends in a fireball that can be seen throughout space, with sparks flying from it and becoming space dust. The battle has been won.

 _Back in Retroville…_

El Tigre walks around the neighborhood in the calm rain waiting for more Toybots to show up.

 **Manny:** I can't believe that big-headed dweeb would keep me here to protect something that doesn't need protecting! This, sucks!

In a flash, everyone from Volcano Island warp down to Retroville in front of Manny!

 **Manny** shaking his head: AYE AYE AYE! That was quick!

 **Timmy** getting his head straight from the warp **:** Mmm….Sorry Manny. We really couldn't risk anyone else coming here. We'll make it up to you.

 **Jimmy** getting himself back together: Ugh…Wha…What happened?

 **Tucker:** I warped everyone off the island with my PDA. Good thing I still had it in my hands. Or else we would've been cooked like my mama' turkey last Thanksgiving!

 **Shelly:** Good timing there son. I didn't wanna bear stayin on that ol island any more than I needed to.

 **Jimmy** placing his hand on Shelly's shell: Sorry you had to lose your planet, Shelly.

 **Shelly:** Ah, it's nothin. I've always wanted to see what your worlds were like anyway.

 **Timmy:** Then you're gonna love it here.

 **Jenny:** Allow me to give you a grand tour of the place!

 **Shelly** walking off with J **anny:** I don't have to pay for it, do I?

 **Jenny:** No, but we're not cheap either.

 **Sam:** You alright Danny? (Holds Danny)

 **Danny:** I'm fine sweetie. Where's Mom and Dad?

 **Jack** running toward **Danny:** Danny!

Maddie and Jack give Danny a big hug.

 **Jack:** Now where's that cat kid?

Nicole and Gumball step over in the rain hugging each other.

 **Nicole:** Gumball, I'm so proud of you!

 **Gumball:** Thanks Mom.

 **Penny** flying over to **Gumball:** Gumball! Gumball! (Hugs Gumball)

 **Gumball:** You're alright! What happened to you?

 **Penny:** Vlad left me in a room with leaking ooze to corrupt me. But Ms. Watterson and Ms. Yoshida saved me, and…(blushes over Gumball's bare chest) You look even cuter than before...

 **Maddie** While you and the rest of us went below the surface, Jack and I patched her up.

 **Jack:** Took a real beating too! What're you ladies? Ninjas?!

 **Yuki:** Oh, we're definitely more than meets the eye.

 **Danny** in the back whispering: Robots in disguise...DANG IT! You can't go without saying that!

 **Jimmy** smiling with relief: (Sighs) Well, that sure was a close one. Let's get outta here guys. This heavy rain's killing my hairdo. And Gumball, Nicole, you and your two friends have sacrificed your lives for us like one of our own, and touched us in a way like we've never seen before. With your courage, we now see that there's hope for the multiverse after all! Thanks for your help!

 **Nicole:** Glad to be here!

 **Yuki:** Same.

 **Gumball:** I kinda like the action. But what about that giant purple guy from earlier? Did he kick the bucket?

 **Tucker:** Yeah. He did, but the entire planet we were on is gone. Worse, the Syndicate got away and the warp drive's busted from the blast and our last-minute space travel!

 **Jimmy:** That and the coordinates for your world were lost once we exited the Mawgu Lair. Even Vox and Goddard here weren't able to save them.

 **Penny:** Oh. So I guess we're stuck here, aren't we?

 **Nicole:** And we can't even change back our styles. Guess Darwin and Anais are gonna have to raise Richard for me this time.

 **Yuki:** I would have to agree too. My daughter and husband will have to learn to take care of themselves without me.

 **Jimmy** kneeling down to Goddard and rubbing his head: We've got plenty of time to find your destination again without any threats coming in this time around. We can send you all back to your homes once we do. But in the meantime, how do you guys feel fighting with us out there? With the Syndicate gone for now and the war still going on, we could use a bit more help from people like you.

 **Nicole:** Well, we really don't have a choice. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while and get down to business. Besides, I think it's time I got my hands dirty after being at work for so long back home. (Puts fists together)

 **Gumball:** I don't have anything important back home either. So, yeah. I wouldn't mind learning from you guys on how to fight. Maybe I can do like you mentioned when I was in a daze. Now, if only Rob could see this…

 **Penny:** Then I'm with you too! I don't want to lose you again like last time. And we'll fight to protect the peace for Rob and everyone back home!

 **Gumball** smiling nervously: I know. (Blushes)

 **Danny:** Ok. I guess that takes care of that. Welcome aboard Wattersons! (Shakes Gumball and Nicole's hands)

 **Jimmy:** You and your friends are now official members of the Toon Force! (Salutes with Danny and Gumball) And you know what, it just occurred to me. Earlier, Calamitus said something about a missing link in Elmore. I assumed it was GB or Nicole, but they said it was for the Mawgu, not them.

 **Timmy:** Huh. That's a little strange. Buuut, he's gone now, so...I-I'm sure it's fine.

 **Sam:** And I just remembered. Anyone up for some cake back downstairs?

 **Nicole:** What kind?

 **Sam:** Chocolate and Vanilla swirl.

 **Timmy:** OH YEAH!

 **Gumball:** You'd better hide it from me. Cause I might go feral and eat the whole thing.

 **Nicole:** And I'll be the first one to take a bite out of it.

 **Gumball:** Not if I do it first!

 **Danny** going ghost: Ladies, gentlemen, please. We're all gonna get a piece of it. Just not as big as the one I'm getting. (Dashes away in intangibility)

 **Timmy:** Na-ah! I may not have my buck teeth, but I'm definitely gonna bite the crap outta ya before you even touch it! (Runs off)

 **Gumball:** Oookay. First day on the job: Beat the crap outta everyone and get the cake first. Got it! (Speeds away)

The rest of the people in the room run off to get their slices of cake while Penny remains outside watching them with a nice relieving smile. The Toon Force welcomes a cartoon from another channel among their team. The two Wattersons, plus two of their own allies are viewed as heroes who went above and beyond the call of duty and saved the universe from the Mawgu and the Syndicate. Now, who else will join the Toon Force? And how much will the war escalate until only one world is left standing? Perhaps the truth lies with a certain boy genius and his mechanical canine…

 _End of Chapter 16_

 _Epilogue_

In the ruins of Dimsdale after the Mawgu had nuked the city, a small purple aura emits from a tiny crack in the ground at the center of the crater. Slowly, small monster-like tentacles protrude from the rubble and spread around the area, and for a second, two red eyes shine through.

To be continued…


End file.
